


Looking for truth

by the_1st_zombie



Series: Rose Miller [1]
Category: Supernatural, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-27 11:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 42
Words: 38,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20759456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_1st_zombie/pseuds/the_1st_zombie
Summary: Rose is a vampire. Her best friend is Damon Salvatore. She helps John Winchester, who is a hunter, trying to find yellow eyes.All rights belong the original writers, except for Rose Miller and her storyline.This story can also be found on Wattpad under the same name.





	1. Chapter 1

‘How long do you think you’ll stay, Rose?’ Damon asks the woman with long light brown hair.

She looks out of the window: ‘I don’t know. Maybe a little while longer. How is Stefan?’ She asks him about his younger brother.

‘Don’t know, don’t care. You always know better where he hangs out anyway.’ Damon says and refills his glass with more bourbon.

She turns to face him: ‘You know I haven’t seen him since the twenties.’

‘True.’ He takes his jacket.

‘Hé, I am coming with you.’ Rose takes her purse and follow his into the hallway.

‘And where are we going?’

‘A bar.’ She answers: ‘Don’t you always do that.’

………………..

Rose sits at the bar with a glass of red wine in her hand. It’s not her usual choice, but it will do. A guy with blond hair walks over to her. He looks … ok.

‘You want another one.’ He points to her now empty glass.

‘Maybe you can convince me.’ She answers and gives him a small smile.

‘Oh, I can do that.’ He says and orders her a wine and for himself a beer.

..

Ringing of Rose’s phone. ‘I’m sorry.’ She says when she sees it’s John. ‘This better be important.’ She tells him.

_‘It is! It’s about my sons.’_

‘What’s wrong?’

_‘They’re going to walk into a trap. Yellow eyes found out that I’m getting closer, he sends someone to capture them.’ John explains._

‘Text me where they are and I’m on my way.’ She says. Empties her glass and looks at guy, she doesn’t know his name yet: ‘Emergency.’ She walks of.

The text comes in.

She texts to Damon: ‘I’m on a hunt.’

* * *

Meg, a woman with short har, almost white, she is speaking an ancient language. Behind her in the elevator shaft two men climb up.

Once they’re at the opening they sneak in the room and seek shelter behind a few tall boxes. Sam holds up a gun and aims It at meg.

‘Guys. Hiding’s a little bit childish, don’t you think? Meg says and turns around.

………….

Dean and Sam are trapped against the wall.

‘This, the whole thing, was a trap. Running into you at the bar, following you here, hearing’ what you had to say. It was all a set-up, wasn’t it?’ Sam realizes. Meg laughs and Sam continues: ‘And that the victims were from Lawrence?’

‘It doesn’t mean anything. It was just to draw you in, that’s all.’ She says.

Downstairs in the same elevator shaft as the brothers came through, Rose stands. She is listening. She is right in time.

‘You killed those two people for nothing.’ Sam says.

‘Baby, I’ve killed a lot more for a lot less.’ Meg answers.

‘You trapped us. Good for you. But why don’t you kill us already?’ Dean says.

Meg looks at him: ‘Not very quick on the uptake, are we? This trap isn’t for you.’

Dean realizes what she means, but Sam says it: ‘Dad. It’s a trap for Dad.’

Rose speeds up and stands in front of Meg. Dean looks confused at his brother; Sam raises an eyebrow. Rose looks at Meg: ‘And she really thinks that it will work. Take his sons and, she has the father.’

Meg smile at her keeping her confidence up: ‘They’re his weak spot.’

‘Yes.’ Rose glances at Sam: ‘I guess you can say that. But he doesn’t need to come, when he has help.’

Meg blinks, showing that she knows she is losing: ‘Why are you helping them. They are hunters.’

‘I’m well aware of that.’ Rose says speeds forwards and pushes her on the altar.

‘Does this mean that the Davaes are free now.’

Meg looks scared at her and looks around, but it’s too late. They take Meg and throw her out of the building.

‘I wouldn’t do that if I where you.’ Rose says and turns around to take the knife from Deans’ hand.

‘Who are you?’ Sam asks her.

‘And how do you know our father?’ Dean asks.

‘Maybe put the knife down Sam.’ She turns to Dean ad spins the knife so he can take the knife back: ‘I’m Rose. He asked me to take you to him.’

…………………….

‘He is in our motel room?’ Dean asks.

Rose opens the door: ‘One delivery of these two.’

John turns around and laughs.

‘Dad?’

‘You’re really here.’ Sam says.

Dean hugs his father: ‘Dad. It’ was a trap. I’m really sorry.’

‘It’s alright. I thought it might have been. That’s why I asked Rose to come.’

Dean turns around and Sam also looks at her: ‘I think I might go.’ She tells them and looks at John: ‘You let me know if you need any more help involving yellow eyes or another hunt.’

He nods.

‘Seriously.’ She says and then leaves.

‘A vampire?’ Dean asks his dad.

‘She is a good one. She saved my live more than once.’ John tell his sons.

…………………

Rose walks away from the scene; she looks through the window and sees them John, Sam and Dean. She speeds of into the night.


	2. chapter 2

Rose is in Mystic Falls. She walks in one of the streets in the center of the town. She needs answers. Because of what happened she wanted to know what happened to the man that killed her, and who looks too similar to Dean Winchester. She knows they are not the same person, but it made her curious.

She had thought a lot about this, so it had taken some time before she came here. She turns again, she knows where she needs to go, when she sees a girl. She had seen her before, but different. She had seen a picture of her, and she knows Katherine is a vampire who is locked up in the tomb. This girl has a heartbeat.

She walks up to her and taps her on the shoulder: ‘Hello, I’m Rose. Can you help me find my way? I’m lost’

The girl laughs: ‘That’s no problem. What are you searching for?’

‘The library? I think… I’m doing research on my ancestors.’

‘The library is that way she points behind her. I’m Elena gilbert, by the way.’

‘Thank you, Elena.’

‘No problem. I hope you find it.’ She says and walks away.

………………..

She did find the information. He died not long after her.

Now she is on her way to a hospital. John had called. They had been in a car crash. She promised she would go, but she didn’t understand what she could do for them.

Rose arrives at Dean’s room when his heart stops. She hears how it beats and then it doesn’t anymore. She runs in the room, human speed and pushes the button for help.

Nurses arrive and they start reanimating.

Sam arrives in shock. Rose leaves the room, to make place and because it’s not her place to be there.

She doesn’t know that Deans’ spirit looks at her and is trying to figure out why she does as she does. He turns around and sees the spirit. ‘Hey, you stay away from me!’

…………

Sam goes back in the hallway. Dean stands next to him, still invisible: ‘Don't worry, Sammy. I'm not going anywhere. I'm getting that thing before it gets me. It's some kind of spirit, but I could grab it. And if I can grab it, I can kill it.’

Sam doesn’t here this and looks past his brother where he sees a woman with light brown hair: ‘Rose, what are you doing here?’

‘Sam, I don’t really know. Your father called.’ She tries to explain. She doesn’t look at Dean, but asks Sam: ‘Is he breathing again?’

‘Yes, how do you know he stopped?’ He asks without thinking.

‘I heard it and called in help… So.’

Sam smiles and nods: ‘Can you help him in any way?’

‘There is one way.’ She holds her arm up: ‘I don’t think he would want that.’

‘How...’ Sam realizes what she means: ‘Oh no, he wouldn’t want that.

…………

‘So, Sam thinks he can talk to his brother with a boardgame?’ Rose says and enters John’s hospital room.

‘Yes, is he trying it now?’ John gets up from the bed fully dressed.

Rose nods: ‘What are you planning?’

‘Don’t judge me. He is my son.’ He takes a duffel from under his bed.

Rose looks at what’s in it: ‘You’re going to make a deal? You know this isn’t going to be cheap.’ She sits down on his bed: ‘You’re really doing this?’

‘Yes. He has a whole live. He is my son. That says enough.’

‘I know. How strange as it sounds, I’m going to miss you.’

‘yeah me too.’ John looks at her more serious: ‘You want to take care of my sons? Make sure that they’re fine.’

‘They’re hunters. The chances they get hurt…’ She looks in the direction she knows both brothers are.

‘You have to keep your promise.’ He says firm.

She tilts her head: ‘Ok I’ll do my best to keep them safe. You can count on me.’

‘I know.’

Dean survived because of his father sacrifice. Rose did what John asked of her. After Dean woke up, Sam drove them towards a friend of John called Bobby. She had heard about him, but never really met him.

That week she kept a safe distant from them. At the bar for hunters she kept away, but she always knew how the two Winchesters where doing, then they left again on a hunt.

…………..

_‘I did the usual, the bar and after that I went to club. Another one this time. Why are you calling again?’ _Damon tells her over the phone.

‘Do I need a reason?’ Rose ask and looks down from the roof she is on to see Dean and Sam working their new jobs in the circus.

_‘No, but you don’t do this unless you want something.’_

‘Ok I give in. I’m bored. They’re finally on a hunt and still nothing interesting happens. Can you believe that?’

_‘Isn’t that weird watching out for them?’_

‘Why?’ She asks him, sits down and crosses her legs.

_‘The oldest, you said he looked like Richard._’

‘Don’t say his name.’ She tells him almost too loud: ‘He could be his twin, no even more they’re identical. It freaks me out.’

‘So, it does bother you?’

‘Of course, it does, Damon!’

The cases got more interesting; Sam got psychic. And in this town are two persons, who can make people do what they want with words only, almost like compulsion.

Andy and Weber. Weber is controlling a girl, Andy is trying to talk to him about it: ‘I mean, you, you learn you've got a twin...’

Rose sees that Sam gets closer.

‘... you call him up, you go out for a drink, you don't start killing people!’ Andy continues.

‘I've wanted to tell you for so long, bro. But he didn't let me. He said I had to wait until the time was...’ Weber tells his twin.

‘Who?’ Andy asks.

‘The man with the yellow eyes.’ Weber says. Rose tenses up from her hiding spot.

‘What are you talking about?’ Andy questions.

‘He came to me. In my dream. He said I was special. He told me he's got big plans for me. Wait 'till you see what's in store, Andy, for both of us! See, he's the one who told me that ... I had a brother. A twin.’

Dean holds up his rifle, he is ready to shoot if necessary.

‘Why did you kill our mother? Why? And why Dr. Jennings?’ Andy continues.

‘Because they split us up! They ruined our lives, Andy! We could have been together this whole time. Instead of alone. I couldn't, I couldn't let them do that, I couldn't let them get away with that. No.’ Weber explains.

Dean aims.

Weber turns around and looks directly at where Dean is hiding. Rose stands up. Weber looks at Dean: ‘I see you. Bye-bye’

Rose sees Dean turns his rifle towards his chin, she speeds towards him and takes the gun from him in a matter of seconds. Dean takes a step back; he hadn’t had the time to pull the trigger. Rose turns around.

‘You turn around, now.’ Weber says: ‘Turn around.’ His eyes reveal that he is scared of her.

‘I’m afraid that your trick isn’t working on me.’ Rose says.

Weber falls down, he is shot by Andy.


	3. chapter 3

Weber turns around and looks directly at where Dean is hiding. Rose stands up. Weber looks at Dean: ‘I see you. Bye-bye’

Rose sees Dean turns his rifle towards his chin, she speeds towards him and takes the gun from him in a matter of seconds. Dean takes a step back; he hadn’t had the time to pull the trigger. Rose turns around.

‘You turn around, now.’ Weber says: ‘Turn around.’ His eyes reveal that he is scared of her.

‘I’m afraid that your trick isn’t working on me.’ Rose says.

Weber falls down, he is shot by Andy.

…………..

Rescue and police crews have arrived on the scene. Andy is talking to a police officer, his stance confident. Sam is crouching by a wall, a paramedic tending to his shoulder. Dean stands at his side.

Rose walks over to Andy, who prepares himself: ‘If you want, I can do it?’ She says and he nods grateful. She looks at the officer: _‘He shot himself and you saw it happen.’_

The compelled officer nods: ‘Yes, I did. I saw it happen.’

Andy and Rose walk towards the Winchester: ‘Thank you for…’ He says to her and then looks at the boys: ‘Tracey won’t even look at me.’

Sam look from Tracey, who has a blanket around her back to Andy: ‘Yeah, she is pretty shaken up.’

‘No, it's, this is different. It's, uh, I never, I never used my mind thing on her before. Before last night. She's scared of me now.’

‘Andy if you want, I can make her forget you did that?’ Rose suggests.

‘No, I don’t want any lies anymore.’ He answers.

‘I hate to do this, but um, we have to get out of here. Here., I wrote down my cell. You don't have to be alone in this, all right? If anything comes up, just call me up.’ Sam gives him a piece of paper.

‘What do I do now?’ Andy asks.

‘You be good, or we will be back.’ Dean replies.

……………

Back at the car Dean’s phone goes: ‘Hello? Ellen. What's going on? Yeah, we'll be right there.’

‘Why were you here?’ Sam asks Rose: ‘I mean I’m happy you where there, but…’

‘I made a promise, to keep you both alive.’ Rose says.

‘So, you’ve been following us.’ Dean says.

Rose glances at him: ‘Yes, since… since your father died. He asked and … He was my friend in some way.’

Both boys are quiet: ‘Did he tell you anything else?’ Sam asks.

‘You mean about Yellow eyes? No.’

‘But you know what I’m talking about.’ Sam tries again. Dean looks between them.

‘I can see when someone keeps a secret, but he wouldn’t tell me. He had his reasons, so I didn’t ask again.’ Rose explains.

‘Now, if you’re going to keep following us, maybe you can just come along?’ Dean suggests.

‘I don’t think they’re going to like that at the roadhouse.’ Rose says and gives a piece of paper to Sam: ‘Call me for the next hunt. I’ll come.’

‘This case is in LA. Let’s meet at the apartment building.’ Rose says, already walking towards her car.

_‘Ok, sounds good. Over the past eighty years six women have vanished. All from the same building, all young blondes. Only happens every decade or two so cops never eyeball the pattern. Last one called Katie Holmes.’ _Sam tells her over the phone.

………….

Rose arrives and walks past the road when she sees a blond girl come out of her car, the girl is looking through a file. She recognizes the victim’s name: ‘Katie Holmes, you’re working on the same case?’

The blond turns around: ‘Are you…? Are you here with Sam and Dean?’

Rose nods.

‘Then play along with my plan. Ok? I’m Jo.’ The blond says and start going towards the building.’

…………..

‘It's so convenient.’ Jo says.

‘Yeah, it's a great building, fixed it up real nice. All the apartments come furnished, too.’ The landlord tells them.

‘It is so spacious. You know, that’s why I told my friend, she absolutely had to come check it out.’ She looks at Rose: ‘Don’t you think they did a good job?’

‘I have to admit, she was right. You did a really good job with this place.’ Rose tells the landlord.

Dean and Sam walk in the hallway, both looking confused.

‘Oh, look there they are. That’s Dean, he is her boyfriend, and he is his brother.’ Jo nudges Rose who takes Dean by his arm and pulls him closer.

‘Good to meet you. Quite a gal you've got here.’ The landlord tells Dean.

‘What do you think of the apartment?’ Rose asks him: ‘The one for rent?’

‘Yeah. Yes. Loved it. Heh. Great flow.’ Dean answers.

‘How did you get in?’ The landlord asks.

‘It was open.’ Dean says.

‘Now, Ed, um, when did the last tenant move out?’ Jo asks the landlord.

‘Oh, about a month ago. Cut and run, too. Stick me for the rent.’

Jo look at Rose and Dean: ‘So…?’

‘We’ll take it.’ Rose says and takes some money from her purse.

……………..

When they’re in the apparent, Rose phone goes. ‘I’m going to answers.’ She tells the three of them. And walks in the hallway: ‘Hey Damon.’

_‘Finally, why didn’t you answer?’_

‘Are you ok?’

_‘Yes, are you?’_

‘Of course, I am. Ok it’s was a strange experience to you know save him when he…’

_‘When he…?’_

Sam walks through the hall looking for Rose but stops when he hears her talking: ‘Come on Damon, you want me to keep repeating myself. He is a doubleganger and it’s creepy.’

_‘Ok it’s good, but tell me when you want to talk about it?’_

Rose looks around and sees Sam, she didn’t hear him: ‘I’ll will, but I’ll have to go.’ She tells Damon.

Sam walks towards her: ‘We don’t know what happened here and need to search the two lower floors.’

‘What did you hear, Sam?’

They start walking: ‘What do you mean with “He is a doppelganger”, and that you saved him? It was Dean you’re talking about?’

Rose looks at him: ‘Yes, Dean looks a lot like someone I used to know. But maybe we should scan the building first. It’s easier explained with pictures. I promise that I’ll explain tomorrow.’

‘Ok.’ Sam answers and takes the EMF-meter.


	4. chapter 4

Dean is twisted up in a very awkward sleep-position on a leather sofa. Sirens sound nearby and he wakes, groaning. Jo is sitting at the table, twirling her knife and studying notes and blueprints. ‘Morning Princes’, she says to him.

‘Where is Sam?’

‘Went to get coffee.’ Jo says and looks back at the blueprints of the building.

‘And Rose?’ He asks while getting up.

‘She went with him. Something about needing something from her car. Obviously, she isn’t back yet.’

‘Ugh. My back. How'd you sleep on that big soft bed?’

‘I didn't. Just been going over everything.’

…………..

Sam bursts the door in. Dean and Jo are going over her notes but look up when Sam says: ‘There are cops outside. Another girl disappeared.’

Rose follows: ‘Teresa Ellis, Apartment 2F. Boyfriend reported her missing around dawn.’

‘You have that already?’ Sam turns around.

She tilts her head a bit: ‘I’m a vampire. I compelled someone to tell me.’

‘I wanted to ask that. Why are two hunters traveling with a vampire?’ Jo asks.

Dean stands up: ‘Long story.’

‘Me and Sam will check the apartment.’ Rose says: ‘Dean and Jo can try to find more in those notes.

Sam follows her and when they’re far enough he asks: ‘You have those pictures.’

‘I’ll tell you about it in the apartment, but I only tell you if you promise to keep it for yourself.’ She glares at him.

‘Ok I won’t tell anyone. I won’t tell Dean.’

She looks back in front of her and pushes the door open: ‘The sealing is cracked and there is some ectoplasm. I already looked.’ She walks further and sits down on a chair. ‘It’s a portrait. Go sit.’

Sam does as she says and then Rose lays the portrait on the table. Sam raises his eyebrows: ‘I would say that’s Dean except for the old clothing. When was this taken?’

‘A long time ago, I was still human.’ She says: ‘Ok 1860. And his name is Richard. And he isn’t the only one.’

‘What do you mean?’

‘Dean isn’t the only doubleganger. This is a picture from a little later…’ she searches through her phone and shows the picture she has of the portrait of Katherine: ‘She is a vampire and I know her to be locked away somewhere and this…’ She scrolls further and shows Elena Gilbert: ‘This is a human girl who just goes to school and stuff.’

‘Ok, this is strange are you looking into this?’ Sam asks.

Rose wants to answer but takes the portrait of Richard of the table and hides in her bag when she hears something.

Dean walks in: ‘What is strange.’

‘It has nothing to do with case, but we did found ectoplasm here.’ Sam tells his brother.

‘Ok.’ Dean answers: ‘Come back, Jo thinks she found something.’

Jo found that next door used to be a prison: Moyamensing prison. Built in 1835, torn down in 1963. They used to execute people by hanging them in the empty field next door. And Herman Webster Mudgett was one of them, and that’s H. H. Holmes' real name, America’s first serial killer. Holmes built an apartment building in Chicago. He called it the Murder Castle. The whole place was a death factory, they had trap doors, acid vats, quick line pits... he built these secret chambers inside the walls. He'd lock his victims in, keep them alive for days. Some he'd suffocate, others he'd let starve to death. So, Teresa could still be alive. She could be inside these walls.

……………

Rose stands at the back of the building a few feet away from it actually. She swears she hears something. She lowers her head to the ground and indeed a faint noise can be heart, movement. She tries calling Dean… Nothing. She calls Sam.

_‘Rose did you find anything?’_Sam asks.

‘Yes, is Dean with you?’

_‘Yes, wait I put you on speaker.’_Sam says.

‘Ok.’ She answers.

_‘We lost Jo.’ _Dean says: _‘And her mother knows she is here, tell me you got something. It’s not the walls.’_

‘Or maybe it is.’ Rose tells them.

_‘We searched everywhere.’_Sam says.

‘And what if there was another level?’ She suggests.

_‘This building doesn't have a basement.’_Dean says.

‘You're right, it doesn't. But I just noticed this. Beneath the foundation, it looks like part of an old sewer system that hasn't been used for a long while, and I think I can hear movement.’ Rose says: ‘Just come, I’ll try to find an entrance.’

Rose stand in front of a metal trap door. Dean and Sam come to stand next to her.

‘This must be it.’ Sam says and Rose opens it and Dean is the first to go down in the sewers. Sam is next and then Rose follows.

Sam finds Teresa and helps her find her way out.

Rose goes to where Dean is when he finds Jo. ‘You all right?’ He asks Jo.

‘Been better. Let's get the hell out of here before he comes back.’

‘Actually, I don't think you're leaving here just yet.’ Rose says, now standing with them.

Jo looks up: ‘What?’

‘Remember when I said you being bait was a bad plan? Now it's kind of the only one we got.’ Dean explains the plan to Jo.

……………

Jo is sitting alone, silently, in the middle of the chamber. She has her arms wrapped around her knees and is trembling but breathing deeply and steadily. Holmes appears behind her. He walks forward. When he gets very close.

‘Now!’ Dean says.

Jo jumps forward while Rose makes sure all the bags fall from the sealing and spill salt in a perfect circle around Holmes, trapping him. Dean pulls Jo to safety as Holmes circles, gibbering and screaming in terror. When Rose sees he is trapped she follows behind the others.

………….

Sam and Dean are talking with Jo.

‘So? This job as glamorous as you thought it would be?’ Sam asks.

‘Well, except for all the pee-your-pants terror, yeah. Sure. But that Teresa girl's going to live a life because of us. It's worth it, isn't it?’

‘Yeah. Yeah it is.’ Dean says.

‘Hey, what if somebody finds that sewer down there, or a storm washes the salt away?’ Jo asks.

‘Both very fine points. Which is why we're waiting here.’ Sam says. And that’s when Rose arrives on the scene, she steps out the vehicle and helps the man in the with the cement mixer to cover up the trap door. After that she compels him, and he leaves again.

‘You ripped off a cement truck?’ Jo asks Rose when she comes towards them.

‘Yes, but he has it back now.’ Rose shrugs her shoulders.


	5. chapter 5

Sam is driving along with Rose in her car, they’re following the impala with Dean, Jo and her mother Ellen.

‘You never told me where you knew those original doublegangers from?’ Sam asks. Rose stiffens up. ‘If you don’t mind me asking about it?’

‘It’s ok. It’s only a bit strange. You see Richard he was my husband. An arranged marriage.’ She explains.

He waits a minute for asking: ‘Is that why you don’t want Dean to know about this?’

‘A big reason, but we’ll probably have to tell him eventually. I want to wait as long as possible.’

‘I can understand that. And this other woman, Katherine was it?’

‘I never met her. She was a vampire that came to town after I was already turned. She was there long enough to turn two of my best friends and then she got locked in a tomb. That’s the short story.’

They drive for a few minutes in silent. ‘Sam can I ask your opinion on something?’

He looks at her and she glances at him: ‘Uhm sure.’

‘Katherine she… Damon he is very good friend of mine, he fell in love with her and after he turned, he has been looking for a way to free her. I don’t know if I should tell him about this human girl that looks like her or let it be…’

‘I don’t know. Is there a possibility that he’ll run into her himself?’

‘Yes, and still maybe I should… I hate to have to keep such a secret from him.’

‘Then tell him.’

________________________________________

When Rose parked her car and both her and Sam step out, they see Jo getting dragged away by Ellen.

‘Ellen? This is my fault. Okay? I lied to you and I'm sorry. But Jo did good out there, I think her dad would be proud.’ Dean says.

Rose cringes when Ellen turns around: ‘Don't you dare say that. Not you. I need a moment with my daughter. Alone.’

Jo and Ellen disappear inside.

Dean leans against his car and gives Rose a questioning look. When she doesn’t look at him, he turns his eyes on the door again.

Sam is about to ask something when Jo comes storming out, she looks around and goes straight to Rose.

‘That bad, huh?’ Dean asks Jo.

Jo turns around to glare at him: ‘Not right now.’

Dean walks towards her: ‘what happened? ‘Hey, talk to me.’

‘Go away!’

Rose looks at him: ‘Be smart and go sit in the car, both of you.’ Rose tells them. Sam gives her look and when Rose nods at him, he pulls Dean with him towards the car.

Jo’s face softens a bit when they’re in the car: ‘She told me about my father’s last hunt. She also said you continued to help John. Is that true?’

Rose nods: ‘I’m sorry that I couldn’t help your father, and that I broke my promise to never come back.’

‘She told me that you tried to save him and that you came to tell her about what happened, without him. You don’t need to stay away anymore.’ Jo says and walks back inside.

Dean steps out of the car: ‘What was that?’

‘Somewhere else. Follow my car.’ She says he nods.

The two cars drive away from the roadhouse.

________________________________________

They stop at the side of the road. Dean and Sam get out of the car, but Rose takes her phone and walks in the opposite direction. She signs to them that she is first making a phone call.

She walks away from them; she doesn’t need to go so far to be out of hearing range.

_‘Rose why are you calling?’_

‘Damon there is something I found, and I think it’s something you may want to know.’

_‘Then tell…’_

‘I went back to Mystic Falls because I wanted to know what happened whit him?’

_‘With him, that’s Richard?’_

‘unhem, apparently he got killed not long after me, but that’s not what this is about.’ Rose looks at horizon.

_‘Then what’s this about?’_

‘I saw a girl there. She is also a doubleganger. And she looks exactly like Katherine.’

There is a silence on the other end of the phone: ‘_You’re sure?’_

‘I compared I with a picture of the portrait. I’m as sure as it gets.’

_‘And how long do you know that?’_

‘A couple of days.’

_‘A couple of days… Why didn’t you tell this than?’_

‘You know why?’

_‘Yeah I know…’ _Damon says frustrated and then the line goes silent. He had hung up.

…………..

Rose walks back to the two brothers, both stand quietly, Dean leans against the impala and Sam stands a little bit further. ‘And how did he take it?’ Sam asks.

‘He is furious. But it’s Damon, he’ll get over it.’ Rose says: ‘Eventually.’

‘And does that usually takes long?’ Sam asks.

‘Ok I don’t know what the two you are talking about.’ Dean says motioning between the other two: ‘But I would like to know what happened at the roadhouse?’

‘You’re both sure that you want to know?’ Rose ask: ‘Ok, just asking.’ She waits a little: ‘Your father didn’t really hunt with others. When it got too dangerous, he would call me, but he preferred to hunt on his own. The hunt I’m talking about, that was what he did.’

‘So, a more dangerous hunt and he called you?’ Dean asks.

‘Yes, but there was another hunter involved. The point is that I couldn’t get there in time and that other hunter was already dead by the time I did.’

‘And that was Jo’s father.’ Sam says.

Rose nods.


	6. chapter 6

Dean sits in a small white room. He sits on a metal chair and his hands are cuffed and attached to the table in front of him.

‘Dana Shulps, Dana shulps…’ He continues to mumble this name over and over again.

He stops when the door opens. The same cop from earlier walks in: ‘Your lawyer is here.’ He doesn’t look happy about it, ‘Rosalie this is Dean Winchester.’ The cop wants the leave the room when Rose speaks up: ‘I would like to remind you that you cannot record this conversation.’

‘We know.’ The cop says and closes the door behind him.

Dean looks at Rose: ‘How did you get in? And as a lawyer.’ Rose doesn’t answer she takes a paper and Dean continues: ‘You compelled them, didn’t you?’

‘Sure, it didn’t hurt them. I came to get you out of here, so…’

‘Give me a pen he says already taking some paper.’

Rose hands it over and Dean writes down _Dana Shulps: ‘_I’m thinking it’s an anagram.’

‘That’s possible…’ Rose mubles and thinks: ‘Maybe Ashland. It’s a street name.’ Rose tells Dean when he looks up.

‘That must be it.’ He says.

‘Let’s get you out and …’

‘Get Sam. If you help me escape, we won’t have enough time for the case.’ Dean tells her.

‘You sure.’ She asks him.

‘Yep, just get me out later.’

‘Sure thing.’ Rose laughs but looks more serious when she opens the door again.

……………

‘Sam Winchester is it?’ Rose says when she enters. Sam looks confused: ‘I’m your lawyer, I just talked with your brother. You’re brothers, right?’

Sam nods and Rose takes a seat and waits until she is sure that the camera isn’t working, but she doesn’t hear the buzzing sound: ‘Ok we figured out it’s a street, Ashland street. You need to escape, there is a plan. I come later to help you with the rest of the case. Do you understand there isn’t much time…’?

Sam wants to say something when the door opens and the cop from before says: ‘We need you with the other one.’

………..

There is camera focused on Dean and Rose stands against the wall: ‘As your lawyer I must remind you that I advise you not to tell them anything.’

Dean shakes his head and looks in the camera: ‘My name is Dean Winchester. I'm an Aquarius. I enjoy sunsets, long walks on the beach, and frisky women. And I did not kill anyone. But I know who did. Or rather what did. Of course, it can't be for sure, because our investigation was interrupted. But our working theory was that we're looking for some kind of vengeful spirit.’

One of the cops looks up from the paperwork: ‘Excuse me?’

‘You know, Casper the bloodthirsty ghost?’ Dean says.

The rest of the room starts to laugh, and Rose turns of the camera: ‘You have enough?’

‘You know we cannot take that serious.’ One of them says.

‘The spirit is real’ Dean says: ‘Tony Giles saw it. I'll bet you cash money that Karen did too. But see, the interesting thing is the word it leaves behind. For some reason it's trying to tell us something. But communicating across the veil, it ain't easy. You know, sometimes the spirits, they, they get things jumbled. You remember "REDRUM". Same concept. You know, it's, uh, maybe word fragments... other times, it's anagrams. See, at first we thought this was a name, Dana Shulps. But now we think it's a street. Ashland. Whatever's going on, I'll bet you it started there.’

Rose looks at him and winks before leaving the room to find and help Sam.

_______________________

Dean is handcuffed to another table. One of the cops, the female one had asked him to tell her more about these vengeful spirits. He sees the bruises on her wrist: ‘You have seen it? Haven’t you? The spirit?’

‘How did you know?’

‘Because Karen had the same bruises on her wrists. And I'm willing to bet that if you look at Giles' autopsy photos, he's got them too, it's got something to do with this spirit, I... I don't know what.’

She looks away to look in the mirror.

‘I know. You think you're going crazy. But let's skip that part, shall we? Because the last two people who saw this thing? Died, pretty soon after. You hear me?’

She turns back: ‘You think that I’m going to die?’

‘You need to go to Sam. He’ll help. Him and Rosalie can keep you safe.’

‘The lawyer?’ He nods: ‘You’re giving your brother up?’

‘Go to the first motel listed in the yellow pages. Look for Jim Rockford - it's how we find each other when we're separated. Now you can arrest him if you want. Or you can let him save your life.

…………….

Rose sits in front of Sam, who is looking through the different booking photos.

‘We need more information.’ Rose mutters when someone knocks on the door. It’s Diane.

‘You saw it? Didn’t you?’ Sam ask her once he opens the door and the cop is inside.

‘You know, I must be losing my mind. You're a fugitive. I should be arresting you.’

‘All right. Well, you know what? You can arrest him later, all right? After you live through this. But right now, you've to talk to us. Okay?’ Rose says.

Sam sits down in his chair: ‘Okay, great. Now, this spirit. What did it look like?’

……………….

Sam, Rose and Diane are in an abended warehouse in Ashland Street. Sam and Diane went one way and Rose went the other way.

She holds her gun closely and points it at the ghost once she sees her. The ghost stays still, the only thing the ghost does is trying to talk.

Rose lowers her gun: ‘Sam! Sam!’

The ghost disappears when Sam arrives: ‘What happened?’

‘She tried to communicate. I think she wants us to find her remains?’ Rose says.

‘Is that possible?’ Diane asks.

‘Maybe, but it’s strange.’ Sam says.

Rose and Sam start by moving the shelving unit and then smashing the wall behind it.

They find the body and a neckless. Diane’s heartbeat quickens.

‘Does this mean anything to you?’ Rose asks.

‘That neckless. Its custom made, I got one exactly like it from …. Pete.’


	7. chapter 7

Rose is driving her car and Sam sits in the passenger seat. Diane is in the back and stops her phone call.

‘Where would Pete take Dean? Any idea?’ Rose asks.

Diane looks confused and Sam asks: ‘What?’

‘Pete said the prisoner had to be transferred, and he just took him. Dispatch has been calling but he won't answer the radio.’ Diane says.

……….

Pete stands in front of Dean and he start to point his gun.

‘Wait! Wait. Let's, let's talk about this. I mean, you don't want to do something that you're going to regret later.’ Dean says.

Rose hears it from their hiding position, they cannot see what’s happening. She nods towards Diane. Who runs from behind the tree: ‘Put the gun down Pete?’

She hears him lowering it a bit. This better work. Sam looks at Rose who steps out of the car and searches for a place where she could see them, but not the other way around.

She signs Sam to stay put.

Diane tries to talk with him: ‘Why did you do it.’

‘She was going to turn me in.’

‘And Tony, Karen…’

‘Same thing! Tony scrubbed the money, he got skittish, and then he wanted to come clean. I'm sure he told Karen everything.’ Rose speeds to another hiding place and Pete glances to the direction: ‘What was that Diane?’

‘I don’t know. I swear.’ She answers.

Rose looks from her position she is now closer than before. Only a couple of meters, the distance is close enough to cover in a few seconds.

‘It was a mess; I had to clean it up. I just panicked. There's a way out. This Dean kid's a gift. We could pin the whole thing on him. Right? No trial, nothing. Just, just one more dead scumbag.’ Pete says. He raises his gun again.

Dean backs up and Diane says: Don’t do it…’

Pete’s finger moves to the trigger: ‘I’m pretty sure I’m faster.’ And he pulls the trigger.

The bullet hits someone, but it isn’t Dean. He lays on the ground and looks up. Pete looks at the woman standing in front of him.

‘That’s not nice.’ Rose says and one of her hands goes towards the wound that’s already starting to heal. She takes the gun out his hand. The ghost appears behind Pete and tells her something without sound: ‘Justice, you can do it.’

Rose looks back to Pete and shoots him with his own gun.

_______________________________________

Rose is at her car she changed her clothes and just finished a blood bag when Sam and Dean appear. She sees how they looks at her empty blood bag that she puts away. ‘We need to leave now.’ Sam says.

‘And the car?’ Rose asks.

‘I will go and get it.’ Dean replies.

She shakes her head: ‘I have a better idea. You and Sam leave town, and I go and get your car.’

Dean nods hesitantly.

…………..

Rose is in the Winchester’s car and is driving towards the motel Sam texted her. She tries calling Damon again. No responds.

She tries again when she is outside the motel and she walks in. Dean isn’t there and Sam sits behind his laptop.

‘Where is Dean?’

‘He is getting Pizza. He should be almost back.’

She puts her bag in the corner and sits down on one of the beds: ‘What are you doing? You already found a new case?’

‘Not really. You said Katherine crossed Mystic Falls, any idea where she originated from?’ Sam asks and turns around to look at her.

‘Your researching Katherine?’ Her voice getting louder with every word: ‘Is there something wrong with you. When I tell you it’s dangerous than it is, ok?’ She is full on shouting now: ‘Katherine Pierce is someone you do not want to mess with. I don’t know in what kind…’

Dean walks in closes the door behind him: ‘Easy, what’s going on here?’

Rose sits down again: ‘Sam is an idiot.’

‘I was trying to help.’ Sam says.

‘What were you doing?’ Dean asks.

‘I was researching someone.’ He looks at Rose: ‘I thought you wanted to know more about this.’

Rose nods and speaks calmer now: ‘Do I want to? Yes. Do I think it’s smart, no.’?

‘Can someone tell me what this is about?’ Dean asks: ‘You two are talking about this for a few weeks now. Yeah I noticed.’

‘Rose said it wasn’t important and…’ Sam begins.

Rose looks at him and starts explaining a bit of it: ‘He was researching a woman. Her name is Katherine Pierce and I need you to promise me to not look into her past.’

Dean nods and Rose goes on and show him the first picture on her phone: ‘This is Katherine, I never met her, I got this picture trough a friend of me. Damon, the one I called and is now angry.’ She shows him another picture: ‘And this is Elena Gilbert.’

Dean looks at her surprised. He wasn’t expecting this: ‘You’re sure they are different persons.’

‘Katherine is a vampire, was it back then too. It is a picture from 1862. She is now locked away in a tomb. Elena is human. For as far as I know she doesn’t know anything about vampires or the supernatural world.’

‘And why don’t you want Sam researching this? It sounds like a case, something worth looking into?’

‘Because it’s too dangerous. That woman got two of my best friends killed. They came back as vampires, but still she is locked away now and it’s not worth it.’

‘Is one of them Damon?’ Sam asks.

‘Yes, Damon Salvatore and Stefan Salvatore.’


	8. chapter 8

Sam is sitting at the table behind his laptop and Dean lays on one of the beds: ‘So much for our low profile. You've got a warrant in St. Louis, and now you're officially in the Fed's database.’ Sam tells them.

‘Dude, I'm like Dillinger or something.’ Dean laughs about it.

‘Dean, it's not funny. It makes the job harder; we've got to be more careful now.’

Rose who is standing by the window turns around: ‘What happened?’

Dean grins: ‘I’m on the Fed’s database. Well, what do they got on you Sam?’

‘I'm sure they just haven't posted it yet.’ Sam mutters.

‘Sure.’ Rose says absent: ‘I’m going to make a call.’ She walks outside.

‘You’ll think she is calling that Damon guy again?’ Sam asks.

‘Probably, she has been calling a lot.’ Dean replies.

‘They must be very good friends…’ Sam says.

‘He is the closest to family I have.’ Rose tells them, and they both look up at her they didn’t hear her come in: ‘We’ve been friends from before either of us became vampires.’

‘He didn’t answer?’ Sam asks.

Rose sits down on the other bed: ‘No, he hasn’t since I told him about… He has been angry, but not at me, not this long. Tell me you got a case.’

‘I have one.’ He pulls out several pages of research: ‘Architect Sean Boyden plummeted to his death from the roof of his home, a condominium he designed.’

‘Hmm. Build a high-rise and jump off the top of it. That's classy. When did he call animal control?’ Dean says, he stands behind his brother now, to look at what he is holding.

‘Two days earlier.’

‘And he actually saw a black dog?’ Dean asks.

‘Yeah. A vicious, wild, black dog. The authorities couldn't find it, no one else saw it; in fact, the authorities are a little confused as to how a wild dog could get past the doorman, take the elevator up and start roaming the halls of the cushiest joint in town. After that, no more calls, he doesn't show up for work, two days later he takes a swan dive.’ Sam answers.

‘I don’t think it’s an actual dog.’ Rose mentions.

‘Is there any lore on it?’ Dean asks Sam while going through the rest of the file.

‘it's all pretty vague. I mean, there are spectral black dogs all over the world, but... some say they're animal spirits, others say death omens. But anyways, whatever they are, they're big, nasty…’

‘Yeah, I bet they could hump the crap out of your leg, look at that one, huh?’

_______________________________

The brothers went to work on the case, but Rose stays behind in their new motel room. She decided to work on her own investigation. She is going to find lore on doublegangers.

She doesn’t find much but writes the kea stones in little book. She tries to think what to do with it when her phone rings…

‘Damon, it’s so good to hear you. Are you ok?’

‘It’s ok. I’m fine, not angry anymore. Or at least not much anymore and I need your help.’

‘Ok, I will. What is it?’ Rose closes her laptop.

Damon answers: ‘I think it’s time to have another look at getting her out of that tomb. It’s time to search again.’

She hesitates: ‘Ok, I have a few leads. I’ll look through it.’

‘Thank you.’

She ends the call and sighs, she doesn’t want that woman free, but Damon wants to help Katherine get out. And she will search, she opens her laptop again.

…………………

Dean and Sam stand in front of the door and the man behind the door holds a bag of black dust: ‘What, you boys think you know something about something but not Goofer dust?’

‘Well, we know a little about a lot of things. Just enough to make us dangerous’ Dean says. The man throws the bag at him and Sam looks at it: ‘What is it?’

‘Hoodoo. My grandma taught me. Keeps out demons.’

‘Demons we know.’ Dean says.

The man let them in.

‘Mr. Darrow. We know you're in trouble.’ Sam says: ‘But it's not hopeless, all right? There's got to be something we can do.’

‘Listen. I get that you boys want to help. But sometimes a person makes their bed, they've just got to lie down in it. I'm the one called that demon in the first place.’ The man sits down on his chair.

‘Why did you do it?’ Dean asks.

‘I was weak. I mean, who don't want to be great? Who don't want their life to mean something? I just... I just never thought about the price.’

‘Was it worth it?’

‘Hell no. 'Course, I asked for talent. Should have gone for fame. I'm still broke, and lonely. Just now I got this pile of paintings don't nobody want. But that wasn't the worst. Demon didn't leave. I never counted on that. After our deal was done the damn thing stayed at Lloyd's for a week. Just chatting'. Makin' more deals. I tried to warn folks, but I mean who's going' to listen to an old drunk?’

‘How many others are there?’ Sam asks.

‘Uh, the architect, that doctor lady and that guy, he was a nice guy. Hudson. Evan, I think.’

…………………..

Rose keeps searching, although she doesn’t really know how and then she remembers something. To undo a spell, you need a witch and sometimes a sacrifice, but also something that binds the spell. Something that contains the spell…

………………..

The brothers are at Evan Hudson’s house now. They stand in the hallway; Even had saved the life of his wife…

‘I got an idea.’ Dean says to Sam: ‘You throw George's hoodoo at that Hellhound, keep it away from Evan as long as you can. I'm going to go to the crossroads and summon the demon.’

‘Summon— are you nuts?

‘Maybe a little. But I can trap it. I can exorcise it, and I can buy us time to figure out something more per’

‘No, no way.’

‘You're not allowed to say no, Sammy, not unless you've got a better idea.’

‘You know, you've been on edge ever since we found that crossroads, Dean, and I think I know why.’

‘We don't have time for this.’ Dean says and starts to walk away.

‘Dad. You think maybe Dad made one of these deals, huh? Hell. I've been thinking it. I'm sure you've been thinking it too.’ Sam says and Dean turns around again.

‘It fits, doesn't it? I'm alive, Dad's dead. The yellow-eyed demon was involved. What if he did? What if he struck a deal? My life for his soul?’ Evan yells and Dean look at his brother: ‘Just keep him alive, okay?’

Dean goes away and Sam calls Rose telling her about Dean’s plan.


	9. chapter 9

Rose looks at Dean while he puts a picture of himself in the box and buries it. He doesn’t know she is there, and she wants to keep it that way.

The demon appears: ‘So. What brings a guy like you to a place like this?’ She looks at Dean, curiosity is in the demon’s eyes.

‘I’m just glad it worked.’

‘first time?’

‘You could say that.’

‘Oh, come on now. Don't sell yourself short. I know all about you, Dean Winchester.’ Her eyes turn red and Rose wonders what they know.

‘So, you know who I am?’

The Demon smirks: ‘I got the newsletter.’

‘Well, don't keep me in suspense. What have you heard?’

‘Well, I heard you were handsome, but ... you're just edible. What can I do for you, Dean?’

‘Maybe we should do this in my car. Nice and private.’ He gestures towards his car and the demon starts making her way over.

Rose looks at them. Dean is negotiating a deal and Rose fears she knows the direction this conversation is going.

‘Well, well, well. You'd sacrifice your life for someone else's. Like father, like son.’ The demon says.

…………………

Sam finishes the circle of the black dust.

Evan stands in the middle, he looks around. He suspects it will show itself soon.

……………..

‘You did know about your dad's deal, right? His life for yours? Oh, I didn't make the deal myself, but... boy, I wish I had.’ The demon says.

Dean opens the door and says: ‘After You.’

‘Such a gentlemen.’ The demon lifts her foot up and stops: ‘A Devil's Trap? You've got to be kidding me.’

…………………

Evan turns his head when he hears the growls: ‘You hear that?’

‘What?’ Sam asks.

And Evan sees a black dog appear, Sam doesn’t see it.

………………

Dean had put up another devil-trap and he got her in that spot: ‘Now you’re trapped.’

‘Let me go.’ The demon demands.

‘Sure. We just got to make a little deal here first. You call off your Hellhounds and let Evan go. Then I'll let you go.’

‘I can't break a binding contract.’ The demon says. Rose chuckles and the demon looks up at her and their eyes meet for a second. The demon glares at Rose. ‘Ok you get what you want.’ The demon kisses him.

‘Where is that for.’

‘To seal the deal, now let me go.’

‘Evan Hudson is free. He and his wife will live long lives.’ The demon nods and Dean moves so he can break the trap.

‘I got to tell you. You would have never pulled that stunt if you knew.’ The demon says.

‘Knew what?’

‘Where your dad is. You should have made another deal. See, people talk about hell, but it's just a word. It doesn't even come close to describing the real thing.’ The demon glances back to Rose: ‘There is more you don’t know. Rosalie or Rose is what she goes by, she has a few secrets of her own. You think about that.’ She throws her head back; black ichor pours out of her mouth as she screams.

Dean backs up until he's against the wooden structure again. The Demon is gone, and the girl who had hosted it slumps to the ground, confused.

……………..

Dean helped the girl and now turns around: ‘Rose, I know you’re here somewhere.’ Rose speeds his way and Dean eyes widen when she stops in front of him: ‘Did Sam call you.’

‘Yes, are you ok.’ She asks concerned.

‘You knew… about the deal. He planned it out and you didn’t do anything… Didn’t tell him it was stupid.’

‘Yes, I knew.’

Dean opens the door to his car.

She stops him, lays a hand on his shoulder: ‘It wouldn’t have worked. You are his son.

He wanted… He needed to protect you.’

Dean shrugs her hand away and steps in his car.

__________________________________

Dean and Sam sit in their motel room and Rose walks in: ‘I have something for the both of you.’ She says and lays a strong dark waved bracelet next each of them.

‘What is it?’ Dean asks.

Rose laughs: ‘It holds vervain, for protection.’

‘Why?’ Sam asks.

‘I may be doing something stupid like trying to free Katherine. I don’t… but I must. I’m going to tell Damon what I found.’

…………

Rose told Damon about the whole binding to an object thing, and he should find out which object it may be. She takes a blood bag out her car and thinks about everything. If Damon succeeds, she will have to be there and if he didn’t, she certainly did. And there is the whole doubleganger thing. Is there a curse that needs breaking in a way that sacrificing….?

…………

Sam is fast asleep, and then he wakes up. He looks wildly around him, he breaths heavily. Rose opens the door: ‘Did something happen? Are you alright?’

‘We need to wake up Dean and get on the road.’ He says: ‘I think I had a vision or something, and It was a case and Dean killed someone.’ Sam shakes Dean awake: ‘Wake up, I have a case now.’ Sam starts packing. It isn’t much.

Dean looks up and Rose, who stands at the door motions him to wake up faster.


	10. chapter 10

Sam drives and Dean sits next to him. Rose follows in her own car. ‘There are only towns in the US named Rivergrove.’

‘How come you're so sure it's the one in Oregon?’

Sam thinks of the vision: ‘There was a picture. Crater Lake.’

‘Okay, what else?’

‘I saw a dark room, some people, and a guy tied to a chair.’

‘And I ventilated him?’

Sam keeps looking ahead of him and then answers: ‘Yeah. You thought there was something inside him.’

‘What, a demon? Was he possessed?’

‘No… I don’t think so…’

‘Well, all your weirdo visions are always tied to the Yellow-Eyed Demon somehow . . . so was there any black smoke?’

‘No. Nothing, you just plugged him, that's it.’

‘Well, I'm sure I had a good reason.’

‘I sure hope so.’ Sam thinks of what Rose said to him before….

………..

_‘What if it isn’t him? You know…’ Rose looks panicked, but she tries to hide it. She doesn’t hide it very well._

_‘You mean Ri…’_

_‘Don’t say his name.’ She hisses._

_‘Ok, but I thought you said he was dead.’_

_‘So am I, Sam.’_

………….

‘Sam, what does that mean? I mean, I'm not going to waste an innocent man.’ Dean says: ‘Come on, I wouldn't!’

‘I never said you would!’

There is a pause until Dean says: ‘Did she?’

‘No…. She has theories.’

‘So…’

‘She didn’t want to talk about it.’

‘I’m sure she told you.’ Dean says. Sam sighs and Dean looks at him: ‘She did. It was a joke.’

‘Look, we don't know what it is. But whatever it is, that guy in the chair's a part of it. So, let's find him, and see what's what.’

__________________________

Rose looks at Dean and Sam help a woman out of their car. She has this is funny thing about her. She is going to call it a weird smell, a tainted smell. He has, the man that Dean carries. It’s there, but it’s faint. She follows the brothers in the clinic.

‘Hello? Hello? We need a doctor here!’ Sam yells.

A young woman rushes into view: ‘Mrs. Tanner, what happened?

‘She's been attacked.’ He answers.

‘Doctor Lee?’

The doctor comes: ‘bring her in.’

Dean comes closer with the man.

‘Is that Mr. Tanner. Was he attacked as well?’ The doctor asks.

‘Uh . . . no, actually, he did the attacking and then he got himself shot.’ Dean explains.

‘shot?’

‘Yeah.’

‘And who are you?’

‘U.S. Marshal. I'd show you my badge, but uh . . .’ Dean tells the doctor, who then signs to follow him.

………………

‘We got to talk.’ Dean tells Sam. And they leave the lab: ‘Those guys were whacked out of their gourds.’

‘What do you think? Multiple demons, mass possession?’

‘If it is a possession there could be more. I mean, God knows how many….’

Rose goes to stand with them: ‘It’s not possession. They’re … tainted or something.’

Dean looks at her: ‘Ok and what do you mean with that? Is that a theory.’

‘No.’ she says: ‘If evil had a smell then that’s how they stink like. It’s all kinds of weird.’

__________________________

Rose went to an empty room, she needed to think. Dean wanted to drive to the next time to call in help. Sam who was talking with the doctor comes in: ‘There is sulfur in their blood.’ He tells her: ‘And now we have to see if she has it as well. You said you could smell it?’

‘I’ll come. I never thought Croatan would be real.’

They start walking: ‘You know the story.’

Rose just nods.

……………….

‘I don't understand. Are you saying my husband and Jake had a disease?’ Beverly Tanner asks the doctor.

‘That's what we're trying to find out. Now, during the attack, do you remember . . . did you have any direct contact with their blood?’

‘Oh my God. You don't think I've got this virus, do you?’

‘Beverly, I don't know what to think. But with your permission, we'll take a blood sample.’

Rose look at the doctor: ‘If you’re ok with it then I can do it.’ She used compulsion so the doctor nods. Beverly nods, but when Rose comes closer, Beverly attacks. Rose holds the woman by her wrists. The smell it’s something too much, something has to change. The doctor looks at them and Rose does the only thing she knows is right and brakes Beverly’s neck.

‘What happened here.’ Sam says when he follows Dean inside.

‘She did the right thing.’ A man says: ‘She killed the infected one. My name is Mark.’ He offers her his hand.

She takes it and stands up: ‘Rose.’

‘How can this be good?’ The doctor asks.

‘Was there a cure? Is there a way to heal it?’ Dean asks.

‘No, I don’t even know what it is…’

__________________

When a guy called Duane arrives, Rose is the first who notices he is bleeding. The others are questioning where he comes from and what he knows: ‘You’re wounded.’ She says and everyone is silent for a moment.

Sam whispers to Dean: ‘That’s him’ Rose hears it as well.

‘Where did you get that?’ Dean asks.

‘I was running, I must have tripped.’

‘Is there any rope, we have to tie him up.’

‘What…?’

Dean pulls his gun and Mark comes with the rope: ‘I’m sorry Duane. We need to be careful.’

‘Did they bleed on you?’ Dean continues.

‘What no…’

Rose looks at Duane and then at Dean who hold his hand on his gun: ‘He deserves to be tested. Maybe he isn’t infected.’ She is almost sure he isn’t. There is no tainted smell, just clean blood.’


	11. chapter 11

Rose, Dean and Sam stand in a for the rest empty room: ‘This is my vision. It’s happening.’ Sam tells them.

‘Yeah I figured.’ Dean replies.

‘You can't kill him, all right? Not yet. We don't know if he's infected or not.’ Sam says.

‘Well, I think we're pretty damn sure. Guy shows up out of nowhere, he's got a cut on his leg, his whole family's infected?’ Dean says.

‘I’m not so sure. He was away and his smell says differently.’ Rose says.

‘Oh, the smell theory, you have more of those?’ Dean tells her with a glare.

‘Have you figured it out?’ Sam asks.

‘It has nothing to do with this case, but I’m going to make the call anyway, but later.’ She intertwines her fingers: ‘I’ll tell more about it after that. I promise. And Dean in the meantime please tie the guy up and wait. You will regret it if you’re wrong.’ Rose walks away from them. She doesn’t need to hear this, and she doesn’t want to see it, but she has to. She stays in the room. She stands in a corner. She sees Dean struggle and she sees how he doesn’t do it. Now they would wait until the results.

………………

Sam and Dean are making explosives: ‘So why didn’t you do it.’ They had just freed Duane because he wasn’t infected?

Dean looks up when he hears his brothers’ question: ‘Rose didn’t think he was… and you said she smells it.’ He goes further with what he is doing.

……………

Pam turned out to be infected, someone who was there. Rose doesn’t really understand why she didn’t notice it before. It is fade on her. But she has bled on Sam.

‘What's she need to examine him for? You saw what happened.’ Mark says.

The doctor asks: ‘Did the blood enter the wound?’

‘Of course, you saw what happened?’

‘Nobody is shooting my brother.’

‘He isn't going to be your brother much longer. You said it yourself.’ Duane says.

Rose gets up: ‘Nobody is shooting anybody.’ She has a strong voice.

‘He was going to shoot me.’ Duane points at Dean.

‘He didn’t. So now we will not shoot either.’ Rose stands between the brothers and the others. Mark takes his own gun and points it towards them. Rose takes his arm with her right hand and takes the gun with her left hand. She gives it to Dean: ‘No guns, we wait and tie him up like with Duane. Do you understand?’

‘Yes, can you let go now?’ Mark grimaces in pain. Rose lets go.

‘They're right. I'm infected; just give me the gun and I'll do it myself. I'm not going to become one of those things.’

‘I don’t think you will. You could say I have good senses.’ Rose says in the same voice she was using before. Nobody questions her this time.

………………

A few hours later Sam still doesn’t show any signs of infections. And they start to leave. Dean and Sam in their car and Rose in hers.

___________________________

When Rose her phone has connection again, she dials the only person she thinks can help her: ‘Hey Damon, how is your search going?’

_‘Not to good. You have something?’_

‘No, I’m sorry. I was hoping you could help me. You remember how Richard died?’

_‘You don’t know?’_

‘He was killed. At least that’s what the record says, but no I don’t know anything about that.’ She is driving and she has to take a turn. They are almost there, at a new motel.

_‘Why ask this now, has this anything to do with the Winchester?’_

‘Maybe.’ Rose signs Sam that she’ll come. Dean goes inside, but Sam waits: ‘Are you sure he is dead. You know not like us?’

_‘Yes, I’m sure. But you could always check.’_

‘Ok thank you.’

……………..

The call ended and she gets out to talk to Sam.

‘Was the call about…’

‘Yeah, it’s not true. I’ll explain inside. He needs to know. I’ve been making you keep

this a secret for too long now.’ Rose wants to walk away.

‘wait! Why do you think I didn’t get infected?’

She turns around again: ‘I don’t know, not really…’

‘But you have a theory.’

‘Sam, the only thing I know is that whatever the reason is, it is something that… I can smell it remember?’ He nods and she continues: ‘Now your blood always smelled different, but I cannot place it. I also know there is nothing wrong with you.’

…………..

Dean sits at the table.

Rose comes in followed by Sam. She stands next to table: ‘I’m going to explain it now. I promised. My theory was that it wasn’t you in the vision.’

‘I think my own brother can see the difference between me and someone else.’ He laughs.

‘Not if he is identical to you.’ Rose says and stands up to search for a picture: ‘I told you about Katherine and Elena. Now it like that.’ She has the picture and lays it on the table.

Dean takes it: ‘Ok this is strange. Why didn’t anyone tell me this?’

‘I promised I would give her time.’ Sam says.

‘Why would she need that. This is about me; I need to know this.’

Rose sits down in front of him: ‘Because I knew him. His name was Richard Porter. He was rich so he got what asked for. He was my husband.’

It’s silent until Dean says: ‘That’s why you got the original picture and not a version on your phone.’

‘Yes, I shouldn’t forget the man who gave me this immortal live right?’ she says sarcastic.

‘He turned you?’

‘Not really. I don’t think he knew about the vampire part.’ She says and tries to imagine how he would be as a vampire: ‘But he did kill me. It wasn’t pleasant.’

‘So, you thought he might have been turned as well?’ Sam asks. Dean is looking between the picture and Rose.

‘Maybe, Damon says he is sure that it didn’t happen. I think he know who killed Richard.’

‘What do you know about this?’ Dean asks.

‘The doublegangers-thing?’ Rose asks and Dean nods: ‘It’s not much. There is a mention that they are born for balancing out nature. And I don’t really understand what they mean with that, but this is more understandable. It says that their blood has certain magical properties.’

‘And that means?’

‘That you can use it strengthen spells for example.’ She says: ‘But that also means because the spell uses this special blood that if someone wants to break it then they have to find the specific doubleganger and…. Sacrifice them. It’s the only way.’


	12. chapter 12

Rose sits outside on a bench, Sam came out of the motel room to get a coke from the vending machine: ‘Sam, are you ok?’

He looks up: ‘I don’t know.’ He turns around: ‘Have you heard what Dean said?’

‘A little, but that doesn’t change anything. I said it before, and I’ll keep repeating it; there is nothing wrong with you.’

'uhm, and what if I do turn evil?’

‘Then we’ll turn it around. There are always options when you have people that care about you.’ She looks at him: ‘Don’t do anything reckless.’

‘I told Dean that I’m staying.’

‘But was it the truth?’ Sam doesn’t reply and Rose stands up: ‘At least think about it.’ She gives him a brief hug and goes away.

_____________________

Dean finishes packing his stuff, when he hears a car. Outside he sees Rose stepping out of her car: ‘Have you see Sam?’

She turns around: ‘He isn’t here?’ Dean looks worried: ‘I tried to talk with him, told him that it doesn’t matter.’ She realizes what he is waiting for: ‘You think I know where he is?’

‘Maybe, it’s not like you don’t keep secrets.’

‘I don’t, ok. I don’t know where Sam is. He was here when I left to get…’ She doesn’t want to get into the fact that she went to steal some donated blood: ‘He was here. And I’m not sorry that I didn’t tell you sooner, because I needed the time.’

He knows what she means: ‘Why did you tell Sam?’

‘I didn’t.’ She says: ‘He overheard me on the phone, the case in the apartment building with Jo. First, I didn’t like that he knew, so I didn’t tell him much, but it was nice talking with him. He is a good friend and we need to find him.’

‘I didn’t really find anything, but I’m going to keep looking.’ He doesn’t want to talk about it anymore, he doesn’t want to talk with her now.

‘I call Ellen, and then I see if I can do something else.’

………………..

Dean is driving, Rose sits in the passenger seat. She leans against the side of the car, sleeping. Her hand is around her phone, het other arm is laying under head as a pillow. He had tried putting himself in her position. What would he have done if he came across the person that turned him, knowingly or not? It was easier than he had thought, he would kill the double of that person, at least that was his first assumed action. He hoped he wouldn’t, but he knows she didn’t. Why she didn’t do it, he didn’t know? She is a monster, or at least she is supposed to be. She saved his life multiple times now.

Her phone starts a melody, but she answers immediately: ‘Hello.’ She goes with her hand through her hair.

_‘It’s Ellen.’_

‘Uhm, have you heard form Sam?’

_‘I have, but he made me promise not to tell you where he is.’_

‘Come on Ellen, what if something happens. I want to help him and how can I do that if I cannot speak with him.’

_‘I know that’s what you want, but maybe you need to wait a bit.’_

‘I know, but sometimes time isn’t what helps. Sometimes you need face what’s happening and believe in the people around you.’

_‘Nice speech, He's in Lafayette, Indiana.’_

‘Thanks.’

___________________________

‘Why can't you just leave town? Please? Before you blow up?’ A woman called Ava asks Sam.

‘No, I can’t.’

‘Why not?’

‘Because there's something going on here, Ava. With you, with me. I mean, there are others like us out there. And we're all a part of something, and I've got to figure out what.’

‘Okay. you know what? Screw you, buddy. Okay? Because I'm a secretary from Peoria and I'm not part of anything! Okay? Do you see this?’ Ava shows him her engagement ring: ‘I am getting married in eight weeks. I am supposed to be at home addressing invitations, which I am way behind on, by the way. But instead, I drove out here to save your weirdo ass. But if you just want to stay here and die, fine. Me? I'm due back on Planet Earth.’

‘Don't you want to know why this is happening? I mean, don't these visions scare the hell out of you? Because if you walk out that door right now you might never know the truth. I need your help.’

……………………..

‘Are you okay?’ Sam asks Ava.

‘Am I ok?’

‘Yeah?’

‘I just helped you steal some dead guy's confidential psych files. I'm awesome!’

The voice recorder is sitting on the table, next to an open file folder. A record from the therapy session is playing_: It started a little over a year ago. Migraines, at first. Then I found I could do . . . stuff._

_What do you mean, do stuff?_

_I have this ability. When I touch something, I can electrocute it if I want._

……………….

Dean and Rose arrive and see Sam talking with a woman.

‘He is fine.’ Dean mumbles.

Rose head shifts, she heard something. There is someone on the roof, with a rifle: ‘Dean’, she whispers it: ‘There is someone on the rooftop behind us, he is setting up a rifle. I’m taking a look.’

Dean nods and Rose walks away, she finds a way in the building. Dean follows, but she leaves him behind when she speeds up the stair.

The man on the roof is waiting with a handgun. And when she opens the door, he shoots her. Rose holds in a scream. The man shoots again: ‘I knew you were traveling with them, so I prepared.’ He shoots a few more times. The vervain affects her, it not only hurts, but she actually blacks out and falls on the ground.

The man now looks trough his rifle and shoots at the room Sam and Ava are in. Dean slowly opens the door; he sees Rose and goes after the man: ‘Gordon! You do that to my brother, I'll kill you!’


	13. Chapter 13

Dean is tied to a chair; Rose is tied to another chair. Dean is awake but she isn’t. Gordan had given her more vervain and drained the rope in it.

Gordon walks towards them: ‘It’s your brother.’ He holds the phone against Dean’s ear: ‘Hello?’

_‘Dean!’_

‘Sam, I've been looking for you’

_‘Yeah. Look, I'm in Indiana, uh Lafayette.’_

‘I know.’

_‘You do?’ Sam asks._

‘Yeah, she talked to Ellen. We just got here. It's a real funky town. You ditched us, Sammy.’

_‘Yeah, I'm sorry. Look, right now there's someone after me.’_

‘What? Who?’

_‘I don't know, that's what we need to find out. Where are you?’_

‘I'm staying at, uh, 5637 Monroe St. Why don't you meet us here?’

_‘Yeah sure.’_

When the call ends Gordon walks away and lays the phone down: ‘I must have injected a little too much, and now she doesn’t wake up. But I think I have a solution.’ He starts unloading his bag, it contains different kind of guns and some things meant for the vervain. He takes a few small blades and dips them in something.

‘What are you doing?’ Dean asks.

‘She is monster, this is what she deserves.’ Gordon answers. He slides one of the blades in Rose’s leg and then the next one and she looks up, her eyes wide open: ‘I dip them in a vervain-mixture.’ He takes the blades back and repeats it another time, but she doesn’t scream. Gordan moves towards a pipette and fills it with the vervain-mixture.

‘Oh, a new trick. You must think you’re original, but I saw it many times before.’ She says.

‘Oh, I’m sure you have.’ Gordan says and Dean tries to find the knot. ‘But it will still hurt.’ Gordan says and drips the liquid in both her eyes.

Rose concentrates, her hands take hold of the arms of the chair, but she doesn’t move to much: ‘I bet you learned that from your buddies from Augustine? You brought the advanced tools; you should try those.’

‘You were only there to free one of the vampires that they captured. You don’t have to worry; he is back in his cell.’

Rose eyes widen and Dean asks: ‘What are you talking about, capturing vampires?’

Gordon stops and turns towards Dean: ‘They experiment on them, to figure out more of their weaknesses and find an easier way to kill the vampires.’

‘Maybe they’re human, but I know monsters who have more humanity then them.’ Rose spits out.

‘They told me that I should bring you there. You can see your friend and they can research why you let them live.’ Gordon says to her.

‘You didn’t kill them?’ Dean asks.

Rose ignores Gordon and looks at Dean: ‘I don’t want to be the monster they expect to see, to kill. I chose it that day and gave them a second chance. And today I would still make the same decision.’

‘How much fun it is to do this,’ Gordon throws some vervain on Rose: ‘that’s no why we’re here.’

‘I know me, and Sam aren’t exactly your favorite people. And she definitely isn’t but don't you think this is a little extreme?’

‘What, you think this is revenge?’ Gordon asks.

‘Well, we did leave you tied up in your own mess for three days.’

‘Now that's not what this is. This isn't personal. I'm not a killer, Dean. I'm a hunter. And your brother's fair game.’

‘So, you think he is the next big evil thing out there.’ Rose laughs.

‘Actually, yes. See, I was doing an exorcism down in Louisiana. Teenage girl, seemed routine, some low-level demon. But between all the jabbering and the head-spinning, the damn thing muttered something. About a coming war. And I don't think it meant to, it just kind of slipped out. But it was too late. Piqued my interest. And you can really make a demon talk, you got the right tools.’

‘And what happened to the girl it was possessing?’ Dean asks.

‘She didn’t make it. Anyway. This demon tells me there are soldiers to fight in this coming war. Humans, fighting on hell's side. You believe that? I mean, they're psychics, so they're not exactly pure humans, but still. What kind of worthless scumbag have you got to be to turn against your own race? But you know the biggest kick in the ass? This demon said I knew one of them. Our very own Sammy Winchester.’

‘Oh, this is ... this is a whole new level of moronic, even for you.’ Dean says.

‘Yeah? Come on, Dean. I know. About Sam's visions. I know everything.’

‘Really? Because a demon told you?’ Dean says.

Rose laughs again: ‘Gordon, you know they lie right. Torture doesn’t make monsters tell the truth, not necessarily.’

‘I did my homework. Made damn sure it was true. Look, you've got your Roadhouse connections, I got mine. It's how I found Sammy in the first place. About a month ago I found another one of these freaks here in town. He could deep-fry a person just by touching them.’

‘Oh, I wish he was here. He could make us fried chicken or something.’ Rose jokes.

‘Did he kill anyone?’ Dean asks.

‘Well, besides Mr. Tinkles the cat? No. But he was working up to it. They're all going to be killers, Dean. We've got to take them all out. And that means Sammy too.’

‘You think Sam's stupid enough to walk through that front door?’

‘No, I don't. Especially since I'm sure you found a way to warn him. Ha. You really think I'm that stupid? No. Sammy's going to scope the place first, see me covering the front door. So, he's going to take the back. And when he does, he'll hit the tripwire. Then –’ Gordon takes a grenade: ‘Boom!’

‘Come on, man. I know Sam, okay, better than anyone. He's got more of a conscience than I do, I mean, the guy feels guilty surfing the Internet for porn.’ Dean tells Gordon.

‘Maybe you're right. But one day he's going to be a monster.’

‘How? Huh? How's a guy like Sam become a monster?’

‘Beats me, but he will.’

‘No, you don’t know that.’

‘I'm surprised at you, Dean. Getting all emotional. I'd heard you were more of a professional than this. Look, let's say you were cruising around in that car of yours and, uh, you had little Hitler riding shotgun, right? Back when he was just some goofy, crappy artist. But you knew what he was going to turn into someday. You'd take him out, no questions, am I right?’

‘That’s not Sam.’ Dean says.

‘But maybe you wouldn’t.’ Gordon goes on: ‘She is still around, and she is monster, no doubt about that.’

____________________

Outside Sam approaches the building. He looks through the window, and he sees Dean and Gordan talking. Rose sits in her chair Gordon walk over to her and sees him dip a blade and then Gordon cuts multiple times in her upper arm.


	14. chapter 14

Outside Sam approaches the building. He looks through the window, and he sees Dean and Gordan talking. Rose sits in her chair Gordon walk over to her and sees him dip a blade and then Gordon cuts multiple times in her upper arm.

………………..

Rose looks at Gordon: ‘So you enjoy this?’

‘Yes, but you should listen, this is much better.’ He says: ‘You hear that?’ She nods and Dean hears something outside, he can’t speak. ‘Tell him what it is?’ Gordan says.

‘It’s Sam, he is opening the backdoor now.’

A grenade explodes and Dean flinches.

‘Hold on. Not yet. Just wait and see.’ Gordon says.

As the second grenade goes off, Dean struggles violently, choke-sobbing through the gag. Gordon crosses the room and stops beside him: ‘Sorry, Dean.’ He goes into the back room, rifle ready. He sees Sam's smoking boots on the ground. He smiles but is still wary. As he turns away from the back door, Sam raises a gun to the back of Gordon's head and cocks it: ‘Drop the gun.’

‘Shouldn't take your shoes off around here. You might get tetanus.’

‘Put it down now!’

In the other room Rose looks at the door and glances at Dean: ‘Gordon, don’t you know when you’re losing. Listen to Sam and put the gun down.’ Dean looks at her with a question in his eyes: ‘He tricked Gordon, only his shoes exploded.’ She tells him. She listens to the struggle in the other room and when it’s done Sam shuffles exhaustedly into the room where Dean and Rose are tied up: ‘I knocked him out.’

Dean looks up emotionally as he watches Sam approach. Sam claps him on the shoulder as he kneels beside him, untying the ropes. Dean pulls off his own gag frantically, stands, and pulls Sam up to standing. He cups his hand around Sam’s neck, staring at him closely, cataloging his injuries, and Sam nods at him. Dean walks over to Rose and unties her and helps her up: ‘go check on Gordon, I don’t want him to wake up and shoot me again.’ She says.

‘Sam can do that.’ Dean says.

‘I’m fine.’

‘You sure?’ He says and let’s go of her. She keeps upright and Dean walks away.

‘Why are you so weak, I thought it would heal?’ Sam asks worried.

‘I need more blood for that. He weakened me with vervain.’ She tells him and they follow Dean. He holds a gun to Gordon’s head: ‘Dean. No.’ Sam says.

‘I let him live once. I'm not making the same mistake twice.’

‘Letting him life doesn’t have to be a mistake. I don’t regret letting the ones from Augustine live.’ Rose tells him.

‘But they captured you friend again.’ Dean says he doesn’t take his eyes off from Gordon.

‘I know, but killing them, isn’t who I want to be.’

‘And trust me. Gordon's taken care of. Come on.’ Sam says.

………………….

Sam and Dean are in a ditch and look at Gordon. He stands there and waves with his gun, he gives a warning shot.

‘You call this taken care of?’ Dean asks.

‘Just trust me on this, all right?’ Sam says and then three police cars, sirens blaring, pull into the clearing and surround Gordon. Cops emerge, weapons ready.

‘We better go.’ Dean says.

Sam turns around and sees Rose laying on the ground: ‘I’ll help you too your car.’

‘That would be greatly appreciated.’ She laughs: ‘I feel like got run over by a bus, or maybe thirty busses. Too bad my car isn’t here, it’s back at the last motel.’

‘Oh yeah, we drove hear with my car.’ Dean realizes, he looks back at them. Sam has an arm around her while they’re walking to his car: ‘You’re ok.’

‘I’ve been better.’ She answers. They’re at the car and Sam helps her sit in the back. Sam looks at his brother and Dean goes to the driver seat and Sam goes and sit next to Rose: ‘What are you doing?’ She asks.

Sam rolls his sleeve over: ‘You said you needed blood. This will work.’ In the meantime, Dean is driving out of town. So, they’re on a long empty road.

‘Yes, but you don’t have to. I’ll be fine, just a little weak.’

‘I want to.’ Sam says and looks at her: ‘You’re my friend and you only got captured because of me anyway. It’s ok. It really is.’

He holds his wrist next to her, Dean focusses on the road and Rose looks at Sam. She hesitates, and when Sam nods again she takes his writs and bites. She drinks what she needs and let’s go of his arm: ‘Thank you.’ She continues to heal again, gets color on her face and life in her eyes.

________________________

On the way to the hotel they passed the house were Ava lives, A girl that helped Sam these passed couple of days. She had a vision, like Sam sometimes has. She wasn’t at her house, her fiancé was, but he was murdered. Rose told Sam they would find her, but she wasn’t sure. That was yesterday, they don’t have any leads.

………….

Rose sits on a bench at the motel they’re staying at. It’s dark outside, it’s calming. ‘Are you alright?’ She asks when Dean sits down next to her.

‘Yes.’

‘I don’t know if I am… Alright. That he helped that organization and that they just went on experimenting. They make me feel like I’m a monster.’

‘You’re not.’ Dean says in a reflex: ‘At least I don’t think you are.’

She smiles: ‘That’s kind.’ She looks at him.

Dean looks away: ‘Is still weird, I mean with the whole doubleganger thing.’

Rose looks at him and then she understands what he means: ‘You have nothing in common whit him.’ She makes him look at her: ‘I only see you and I like the person I see Dean. I like you.’


	15. chapter 15

‘How where do we start looking?’ Dean asks his brother: ‘Do you know anything about this Ava girl that could help us?’ He turns around and sees that Sam is getting pieces of plant out of water? ‘What are you even doing?’

‘Rose asked me to this…’

She walks in: ‘Thank you.’ She takes can and carefully pours it in her own bottle. She goes to sit down.

‘You’re not going to drink it, are you?’ Sam asks.

‘Only a little bit.’ She doesn’t wait for a response and takes a sip. It burns, her eyes widen, and she coughs and takes another mouthful.

‘Stop that.’ Dean says.

She turns the lid back on: ‘It’s enough for today.’

‘Are you sure that’s a good idea?’ Sam asks.

‘I’m building up a tolerance.’ She explains.

‘And it works?’

‘It’s a theory. I never had any good reason to test it out before.’

‘And now is a good time?’ Dean reacts.

‘Why not? Maybe search the databases again? I will call Ellen see if they found something.’

……………….

Rose is on the phone: ‘Yeah. Okay. Thanks, Ellen.’

‘What did she have to say?’ Sam asks.

‘She's got nothing. Have you anything?’

‘Me, I've been checking every database I can think of — federal, state, and local. No one's heard anything about Ava, she just . . . into thin air, you know?’

‘I got nothing either, sorry man.’ Dean says to Sam.

‘Ellen did have a case. A hotel in Cornwall, Connecticut. Two freak accidents in the past three weeks.’ Rose mentions.

‘Yeah? What's that have to do with Ava?’ Dean asks.

‘It's a job. I mean, a lady drowned in the bathtub; then a few days ago a guy falls down the stairs, head turns a complete one-eighty. Which isn't exactly normal, you know? Look, I don't know, it might be nothing, but I told Ellen we'd think about checking it out.’ Rose answers: ‘Sam I know you want to find her, but there is only so much we can do.’

‘I know, tell Ellen we take the job.’

‘You sure?’ Dean asks Sam.

‘Yeah. You seem surprised.’ Sam says back.

‘Well yeah, it's just, you know. not the, uh, patented Sam Winchester way, is it? I just figured after Ava there'd be, uh, you know, more angst and droopy music and staring out the rainy windows, and –’ Sam gives him a look: ‘yeah, I'll shut up now.’

‘Look. I'm the one who told her to go back home. Now her fiancé's dead and some demon has taken her off to God knows where. You know? But we've been looking for a month now, and we've got nothing. So, I'm not giving up on her, but I'm not going to let other people die either. We've got to save as many people as we can.’

‘Wow. That attitude is just way too healthy for me, and I'm officially uncomfortable now. Thank you.’

‘Yeah you’re not the only one.’ Sam says and takes his bag: ‘Rose went outside.’

__________________________

Rose parks her car and looks at the house. When she steps out the car, the brother stands next to her car: ‘A classic haunted houses, you think there are any secret passageways?’ She asks them.

‘It’s not haunted.’ Dean says, he thought the same, but Sam told him why it couldn’t be the case.

‘It could still have the passageways.’ She replies.

‘Maybe, but I wouldn’t hope for it.’ Sam says.

They walk towards the entrance: ‘We may have a complication.’

‘Heh?’ Dean asks.

She feels the invisible wall: ‘I have a slight problem. You see people sleep, eat and live here. I need to be invited in.’

The brothers walk in.

A woman appears: ‘May I help you?’

‘Hi, yeah, I'd like a room for a couple of nights.’ Dean says.

Sam is a little bit behind, and a girl almost runs him over and continue running towards the front door. She doesn’t see Rose and when she does, she stops abruptly: ‘What are you doing there?’

Rose squats so she on the same level: ‘What’s your name?’

‘I’m Tayler.’

‘Tayler can I come in?’

‘Yes, I think you should come in, but don’t scare Maggie. She says she is scared of you, but she doesn’t want to tell me why.’

‘I’ll do my best Tayler.’

The girl nods and runs back in the building. Rose walks and stands next to Dean in and the woman looks at her: ‘You’re good with kids. So, two rooms, one double and one single.’

‘Uh no.’ Dean says quickly.

‘We’re not a couple.’ Rose adds.

‘Oh, I’m sorry. I thought… You two would look cute together. A room with two single beds and another room for her then?’

‘That would be great.’ Rose answers.

_______________________

‘Got anything?’ Rose says when she slips into their room.

‘Victim number one: Joan Edison, forty-three years old, a realtor handling the sale of the hotel; and victim number two was Larry Williams, moving some stuff out to Goodwill.’

Sam answers.

‘Well, there's a connection: they're both tied up in shutting the place down.’ Dean adds.

‘Yeah. Maybe somebody here doesn't want to leave, and they're using hoodoo to fight back.’

Rose nods: ‘That makes sense, who do you think it is?’

‘Suzan?’ Dean suggests.

‘No, doesn't seem likely. I mean, she is the one selling.’ Sam replies.

……………..

Dean and Sam went to look for clues and Rose is back in her room. She changed into dark grey joggings and a pale blue jumper and starts going over the history of the building. She finds nothing, only that it was once a fancy hotel. It even had two vice-presidents as guests. She found a few pictures from the high days. There old black and white pictures, but they still show the beauty and the elegance this place had.

Sam and Dean had come to tell her about the dolls they found, and that maybe they could be clue. They went back to their room.

………………

Tyler hums to herself over the following as she plays a tea party with several dolls.

In an upper room of the dollhouse, a dark-suited figure sits at the edge of a bed. The door behind doll-lawyer creaks open;

Tyler hums and pours tea. She hears a creak and goes over to the dollhouse.

Doll-lawyer is hanging by the neck from the ceiling fan.

Tyler’s eyes widen: ‘Maggie was that you?’

……………..

Upstairs, the real lawyer is hanging from the neck from the ceiling fan, twitching.


	16. chapter 16

Tyler hums to herself over the following as she plays a tea party with several dolls.

In an upper room of the dollhouse, a dark-suited figure sits at the edge of a bed. The door behind doll-lawyer creaks open;

Tyler hums and pours tea. She hears a creak and goes over to the dollhouse.

Doll-lawyer is hanging by the neck from the ceiling fan.

Tyler’s eyes widen: ‘Maggie was that you?’

……………..

Upstairs, the real lawyer is hanging from the neck from the ceiling fan, twitching.

__________________________

Rose didn’t really sleep, she a nap for an hour or two, but after that she continued researching. Sam told her about the five-spot, a pattern used in hoodoo, in magic. In one way or form it had something to with what they are seeing here, but who gained something with this. She didn’t believe they were randomly picked.

She takes the bottle form her bag and takes a sip, her face recoils in away, the vervain burns. The magic she searched made her think about Katherine and how Damon was searching for her, is still searching for her. She promised to help him, but she didn’t know how, not having clues or at least not many weren’t helping. She is in a tomb in Mystic Falls, locked in by a spell. They knew something would contain the spell, but until an hour ago she was clueless about which object. Now she had an idea, jewelry. It was a predictable answer, a stone or something similar could easily be altered in a bracelet, a ring or something like it.

She brushes her hair and then decides to go ask for more coffee.

…………….

Rose find Suzan going through papers. There are two man transferring a body through the entrance and in the car.

‘What happened?’ She asks.

‘Oh, the maid went in to turn down the sheets and he was just . . . hanging there.’ Suzan answer’s, she lays a hand on her head and looks at Rose.

‘That's awful. Was he a guest?

‘He worked for the company that bought the place.’

‘Are you ok?’

‘Huh.’

‘It must be difficult, the murders… you’re not responsible for what happens here.’ Rose smiles at her.

‘I feel reasonable, they are under my roof. For now, it’s still my roof. Look, if you'd like to check out, I'll give you a full refund.’

‘No thanks. I don't scare that easy. If I could have some more of those coffee things?’

‘I have fresh one, you want a cup?’ Suzan asks and Rose nods: ‘I made some for the police officer and I kept making more, it’s calming in a strange way.’

Rose accept her cup: ‘Thank you.’

________________________

Dean opens the door and slips out; Rose raises an eyebrow. ‘Sam, he is asleep. He is … drunk.’ He answers her: ‘What’s up?’

‘There was another man, someone who worked for the company that’s going to buy the place. He hung himself, or that’s what it looks like.’

‘We've got to figure this out, and fast.’

‘Yes, and it’s going to be someone who doesn’t want this place to be sold. It’s what they have in common, they’re connected to the transaction.

‘Yes, maybe the grandmother? This house has been I their family for many generations, she never knew another home… It makes sense.’

‘but she is she capable of this kind of magic?’

‘it turns out when Grandma Rose was a tyke, she had a Creole nanny who wore a Hoodoo necklace…’ Dean tells her what he had seen on the pictures.

‘So, you think he taught Rose Hoodoo?’

‘I do.’

‘It’s time we have a chat with her, you’re up for it?’

_________________________

‘Mrs. Thompson? Mrs. Thompson?’ Dean tries.

She is trembling, staring at nothing)

‘Rose? Hi, Mrs. Thompson, we're not here to hurt you, it's okay.’

She does not respond, just trembles harder.

‘Rose?’

The woman doesn’t respond.

‘You think it’s her.’ Rose ask Dean while standing at the grandmother’s other side.

‘Yeah, but hoodoo's hands-on, I mean, you've got to mix herbs, and chant, and build an altar.’

‘You think she is faking it?’ Rose’s head pops up: ‘Someone is there.’ She whispers and pulls Dean behind the door. They see Suzan adjusts the covers of the bed and open the curtains.

_________________________

Suzan looks at her daughter playing with her dolls: ‘Hey, have you started packing yet?’

‘No.’

‘Why not?’

‘I don’t want to leave.’

Suzan crouches in front of Tyler: ‘Yes, I know, but we have to.’

‘But Maggie says we're not allowed to move.’ Tyler says and looks at Maggie who nods encouraging.

‘Tyler, enough. Maggie is imaginary. You're too old to have an imaginary friend and I am done pretending.’


	17. chapter 17

A creepy wind blows, and Suzan stares as the full-sized swing-set also begins moving on its own. She approaches the playground cautiously; all the playsets are moving, and the car starts behind her. She lays a hand on the teeter-totter to stop it. Everything starts moving faster, and suddenly the car revs its engine and comes straight at her. At the last moment Rose appears pulling her out of the way.

Suzan looks up at her: ‘You know what’s going on here, don’t you?’ she couldn’t believe how fast Rose had been.

…………….

Rose sit next to Suzan at a table, Sam and Dean sit on the opposite side: ‘Whisky.’ Suzan takes a bottle from the cabinet behind her.’

‘Sure, I know the feeling.’ Sam says.

‘What the hell happened out there?’ Suzan says: ‘And how on earth how you so fast?’

‘You want the truth?’ Dean asks.

‘Of course.’

Rose nods slightly: ‘There is way more in this world than most people know, in a supernal kind of way. Some would call me a monster, but I believe I kept my humanity. Here, first we thought it was some sort of hoodoo curse, but that out there. That was definitely a spirit.’

‘Here.’ Sam had found some glasses and fills one for each of them. Suzanne takes her one down in one go: ‘More.’ Sam fill it again. Suzan takes a sip: ‘You’re insane.’

‘Yeah, it's been said.’ Dean mumbles.

‘Look, I'm sorry, Susan. We don't exactly have time to ease you into this, but we need to know when your mother had the stroke.’ Sam asks.

‘What does that have to do with any—’

‘Suzan, we have our reasons. And we have to act quickly now.’ Rose explains, taking a big gulp of the whisky.

‘About a month ago.’ Suzan tells them.

‘Right before the killings began.’ Sam looks from Rose to Dean: ‘See? So, what if Rose, upstairs was working hoodoo, but not to hurt anyone. To protect them.’

‘She was using the five spot urns to ward off the spirit.’ Dean says.

‘Right, until she had a stroke and she couldn't anymore.’ Rose realizes.

‘I don’t believe any of this.’ Suzan says almost sounding angry.

‘Listen, sister, that car didn't try to run you down by itself, okay? I mean, I guess it did, technically, but, but the spirit can — forget it.’ Dean says.

‘Look, believe what you want. But the fact is you and your family are in danger, all right? So, you need to clear everybody out of here: your employees, your mother, your daughters, everyone.’ Sam adds.

‘Um, I only have one daughter.’ Suzan says.

‘One?’ Sam asks.

‘She is imaginary?’ Rose connects the dots.

Suzan nods: ‘I have one child and her name I Tyler. Maggie is fictive.’

‘Where’s Tyler now?’ Sam asks.

………….

Tyler is in the attic, standing next to bed of her grandmother. She sees Maggie standing on the other side looking terrified.

‘She's going to stay here with me. And you can't stop me. There's nothing you can do about it.’ Maggie tells the old woman.

‘Maggie, don't! You're not supposed to bother grandma.’ Tyler says.

‘I know. Come on. Let's play.’

‘Can we have a tea party?’

‘We can have lots of tea parties Tyler. Forever and ever and ever.’

____________________________________

They go into Tyler’s paly room; the floor is littered with broken dolls. Susan starts to panic: ‘Oh my god. Tyler.’ She is running out of the room: ‘Tyler!’ Suzan comes back and looks at Rose: ‘She's not here!’

‘Susan. Tell us what you know about Maggie.’ Sam asks.

‘Uh, not much. Um, Tyler's been talking about her since Mom got sick.’

‘Do you that name, has it been used by anyone before. It can be a real name, a nickname…’ Rose tries to find out who Maggie can be.

‘Oh my god. My mom. My mom had a sister named Margaret. She barely spoke about her.’

‘Did Margaret happen to die here when she was a kid?’ Dean asks.

‘She drowned… In a pool.’

Rose speeds out of the room, Dean and Sam follow immediately.

………………

They run through the garden into the pool house. Rose is first one there and sees Tyler falling into the water. Suzan arrives and screams. Rose leaps into the door, breaking in one go. A few pieces of wood find their way into her skin. Dean runs past her jumps in the pool and gets Tyler out of the water.

‘Thank god! Thank god, thank god.’ Suzan repeats looking at how Dean gets her daughter out of the water.

‘Mommy’

‘Yeah baby, I’m here.’ She holds Tyler close, not letting her go anymore.

‘Tyler, do you see Maggie?’ Rose asks.

‘No, she is gone.’ Tyler looks at Rose: ‘You scared her away.’


	18. chapter 18

Rose sits outside on a bench at the new motel they’re at. It’s overlooking nothing, only grass and the dark cloudy sky.

They left after Maggie was gone and Tyler was saved. She swallows down the scotch and looks up again. She doesn’t refill her glass this time. She looks down and tries to empty her head when she hears footsteps behind her. It’s Dean, she knows it. Not only by the way he walks, but she can smell him. They ordered a pizza, she” didn’t want any. Not that she doesn’t like the food, she didn’t want any this time.

‘Are you ok?’ He asks her. She doesn’t answer or look up and sits down next to her.

‘Nice view, I suppose.’ He says and pauses: ‘It’s a little too dark.’

‘It’s ok.’ She answers: ‘Not really much too see, there aren’t even any stars or something.’ She laughs lightly.

He turns his head: ‘What are you doing outside anyway. It’s kind of cold.’

‘That doesn’t really matter to me, so…’ She tells and he doesn’t say anything back leaving a silence. He looks down and then turns to face her again when she looks up, she also turns her head towards him… and she kisses him. It’s small kiss, too see his reaction. His eyes widen and he looks away, she looks back at the cloudy sky.

‘Eh I should go to sleep, there is probably a new case tomorrow. She nods and when he is inside again, she fills her glass again, emptying the bottle of scotch.

__________________________

She holds a cup of coffee in her hands and stands behind the bench. She drinks the last of her cup, it’s cold now, but she doesn’t mind. It’s time to go, but she needs some of her stuff.

She goes in their motel room, Dean is sleeping, but Sam is behind his laptop: ‘Looking for a new case.’ she whispers.

‘Yes, I think I may have found one.’ He replies and sees her taking her bag.

‘Hey, I’m going away for few days. Damon called and it would be nice to see him for a bit.’

Sam nods, understanding she want to spend time with someone she is so close to, like family: ‘See you soon?’

‘Yes, I’ll be back before you know it.’ She smiles: ‘Good luck with the case.’ Rose says and the she leaves.

…………………..

Sam explains the case he found. Dean listens and when Sam is done, he stats to pack.

‘Oh, and Rose left for a few days. She is off to see that friend Damon.’ Sam tells Dean.

Dean stops for a second and then zips up his bag: ‘Oh, then it’s just us two?’

‘Yep.’

‘She said when she’ll be back?’

‘No, not really. She said that she’ll be back before we know it or something.’

__________________________

Rose stands for the door holding a bottle of scotch, Damon opens the door of his new apartment. ‘Nice!’ he says: ‘You bought it, or you compelled someone?’

‘Compelled, like you did to get this new loft for free.’ She looks around, modern with touches of industrial design.

‘That’s how it’s supposed to go for a vampire.’ He says and gives her glass of her own scotch.

………………….

Damon tells a joke and rose laughs and she leans backwards enjoying the view. They’re on the roof, drinking the same scotch but it’s laced with some blood that they stole earlier from the hospital, some donated A+.

They talk, about nothing, about everything, but it’s fun and it keeps her mind of everything else in her life.

‘I’m not getting any closer.’ Damon complains about his search to Katherine’s freedom.

‘Did she had any jewelry she was always wearing?’ She asks looking more serious.

‘Do I look like I care about that?’

She looks at him and grins: ‘I don’t know, Maybe. But no, I think the spell may be contained in a special stone or something like the lapis lazuli she holds her bracelet with stone imbedded into it. It could be worked into a ring or neckless or something.’

‘Makes sense.’ Damon agrees: ‘Now we only need to know what and where.’


	19. chapter 19

Damon looks at the sky turning darker: ‘So, when are you going back?’

Rose told him about their last case with girl called Maggie, the grandmother and the pool and everything that happened before she left: ‘I don’t know yet.’

‘You do plan on going back, don’t you?’

She takes a breath: ‘Of course, but no yet.’ She takes her glass and sees the bottle: ‘We need more of this.’ She says holding it up: ‘I’ll get it.’ She stands up and reaches for the door: ‘what do I get?’

‘Choose something, it doesn’t matter.’ He replies.

She nods and opens the door.

………………..

Rose turns on the tv while she is searching for a new bottle.

_‘We're here downtown in front of the City Bank of Milwaukee, and though a short exchange of weapons fire occurred just minutes ago, police and SWAT teams maintain position as we enter the third hour of this intense standoff. _

Lia finds a bottle of red wine and looks at the screen:

‘_Authorities estimate as many as ten hostages are being held inside the bank; no word as yet on the identity of the suspects, or, uh,_ _Something's happening. I think they're opening the door. Roger, are you getting this?’_

_‘No, don't shoot, don't shoot!’_

_‘No, no, no, don't even think about it! Get the hell back!’_

Rose recognizes the voice, and she keeps looking.

_The camera closes in on two men exiting the bank: a terrified security guard, and Dean, pushing the other man in front of him and holding a rifle._

_……………….._

Holding the guard in front of him and the rifle in his other hand, Dean approaches the front door slowly. Outside, several paramedics pull a stretcher out of an ambulance: ‘Everything's going to be all right.’ Dean tells him.

‘No, don't shoot! Don't shoot! Please!’

‘No, no, no, no, no! Don't even think about it!’ Dean sees the media frenzy: ‘Ok, go, go.’ The guard stumbles out as Dean draws back inside, shutting the door and latching it: ‘We are so screwed.’ His phone rings: ‘This is so not a good time.’

_‘I know. I saw you on the news.’ Rose tells him._

‘You did huh? It’s a Skinwalker, he changed…’

_‘Stop it!’_ He hears Rose snap.

‘What?’

_‘Not you.’ She says: ‘Someone here finds this amusing. Skinwalker you said? When you find it, thought of a way out yet?’_

‘Not yet.’

_‘I’m on my way, focus on the Skinwalker.’_

‘Ok, I have another call. It’s Sam, I’m going to take that.’

_____________________

Rose drives up at the edge of the scene, not near the media, but there is another entrance here. They’ve put a cop in front of it.

She takes a breath and steps out, looking confused.

‘Madame, you cannot be here?’

She looks at him, pretending that she’s only noticing him now: ‘I’m sorry. What’s going on here?’

‘There is a hostage-situation. It’s not safe.’ He still stands in front of the door.

‘That’s true.’ She mumbles: _‘I’m allowed in the building and you’re not going to stop me or warn anyone about my presence. You understand?’_

_‘Yes.’_

Compulsion always works.

…………

Inside she uses her senses to find them. She needs to be fast, men have started to come in. It doesn’t take very long they’re running through a hallway; Sam sees her first and pulls Dean behind him while she guides to the side entrance.

The guard outside reaches for his phone: ‘Didn’t I tell you not to alarm anyone.’ Rose looks at him closely: _‘You’re not going to ask for help, there is nothing to see. You don’t remember that there was anyone here. It was quite boring actually.’_

He nods: _‘None of you were here.’_

‘That’s better.’ She says and they go towards her car.


	20. Chapter 20

Gloria, a young woman, is seated quietly on her bed in a psych ward. Her hair is straight and her face clean; she's wearing a bathrobe and reading a book held in her left hand. The door opens behind her and she turns: ‘Good morning. You're not the usual guy.’

It's Sam, in white scrubs and holding a clipboard: ‘No, uh, just filling in. So how you are feeling today, Gloria?’ He walks around to the end of the bed so that doesn’t have to turn her head as much.

‘I've never felt better.’

‘So, no disturbances lately?’

‘You mean am I stark raving cuckoo for cocoa puffs?’

‘I didn’t say that.’

She takes a breath: ‘It's all right. I know what people must think.’

‘What do you think?’

‘I think that what I saw is real.’

…. Flashback………...

_Gloria switches trough the channels on tv, eventually she chooses a televangelist station._

_‘Now I know it's hard. It's hard to look up when you're down. It's hard to look up and see the light. But I'm here to tell you folks, the Lord is with you.’ The man on tv says._

_Gloria turns off the television; the lamp to her right begins sputtering and flickering. She looks around, frowning, and stamps out her cigarette. The television suddenly turns on again, and she gasps in shock._

_The man continues to speak: ‘You don't have to suffer; you don't have to be lost. The lord is talking to you right now; he's saying, you are my child and you have a purpose! You think God forgot about you? I tell you no! All you got to do is listen! Can't you just hear those angels singing? Isn't it beautiful? It's time. It's time to receive the message he's sending. It's time to listen to the Word of God! Do you hear the glory? I said, can you hear it? I said, can you just hear the glory?_

……...Present………

Sam looks around, pulls up a chair and sets the clipboard down. He leans forward, elbows on knees, and gives her an intensely earnest look: ‘I’d like to know what you saw.’

‘It was all over the news. I stabbed a man in the heart.’ Gloria answers.

‘Why would you do that?’

‘Because it was God's will.’

‘Did God talk to you?’ He asks and leans against the back of the chair.

No. I get the sense God's a little busy for house calls. No, he, he sent someone.’

‘Someone?’

‘An angel. It came to me in this beautiful white light, and it filled me with this feeling. It's, it's hard to describe.’

‘And this angel…?’

She continues: ‘Spoke Gods words.’

‘And the Word was to kill someone?’

‘I know, it sounds strange. But what I did was very important. I helped him smite an evil man. I was chosen. For redemption.’

__________________________________

Sam walks into the room they have at the motel. He sits down at the table to open his laptop.

Dean lays on the bed, extremely bored. He is on lockdown since their latest case to lay low: ‘And?’

Sam has started doing research: ‘And what?’

‘And did you get in to see that crazy hooker?’

‘Yeah. Gloria Sitnick. And I'm not so sure she's crazy.’

‘But she seriously believes that she was ... touched by an angel?’

‘Yeah. Blinding light, feelings of spiritual ecstasy, the works. I mean, she's living in a locked ward and she's totally at peace.’

Dean sits up: ‘Oh yeah, you're right, sounds completely sane. What about the dude she stabbed?’

‘Uh, Carl Gully. She said she killed him because he was evil.’

‘Was he?’

‘I don't know. I mean, I couldn't find any dirt on him. I mean, he didn't have a criminal record, he worked at the campus library, had lots of friends. He was a churchgoer.’

‘Hm. So then Gloria's just your standard-issue wacko. I mean, she wouldn't be the first nutjob in history to kill in the name of religion. Know what I mean?’

‘No, but she's the second in town to murder because an angel told them to. Little bit odd, don't you think?’

‘Well, little odd yes, supernatural maybe. But angels? I don't think so.’

‘Why not?’ Sam ask and finally turns his head towards his brother.

‘Because I’ve never seen one.’

‘So what?’

‘I believe in what I can see.’

‘Dean! You and I have seen things that most people couldn't even dream about.’

‘Exactly. With our own eyes. That's hard proof, okay? But in all this time I have never seen anything that looks like an angel. And don't you think that if they existed that we would have crossed paths with them? Or at least know someone that crossed paths with them? No. This is a, a demon or a spirit. You know, they find people a few fries short of a happy meal, and they trick them into killing these random people.’

________________

Rose sits at a bar; she is talking with Damon on the phone. Her glass is empty, and she signs the bartender she wants a refill of her scotch. He takes the bottle and pours it into her glass.

‘Thank you.’ She tells him. And then she replies to Damon: ‘Why do you want me to call him.’

_‘Because he would answer.’_

‘I’m not calling your brother.’

_‘Come on, why not?’_

‘Because I haven’t spoken to him in forever. If you want to know what he knows than you ask him yourself.’

_‘Like I said, he has to answer.’_

‘I’m sure he would, and you can also find him and ask him in person. He cannot avoid you then.’

_‘Yeah sure.’_

‘You’re not going to let his go?’

_‘Nope.’_

‘And I’m not going to change my mind.’


	21. chapter 21

Dean is driving as they pull up in front of Carl Gully's house. It is a moderate single-family home with steps leading up to the front door; to the left of the door is a plastic angel figure. Dean mounts the steps and sees it: ‘Oh hey, Sam. I think I found it.’ He questers to the angel, turns around to look at his brother: ‘and It's a sign from up above.’ He looks around, peaks through the window.

Sam walks away from the steps that lead to the front door.

‘Well, I think I learned a valuable lesson: Always take down your Christmas decorations after New Year's, or you might get filleted by a hooker from God. Ha.’ Dean tells him.

Sam wanders around back, through a gate, and Dean follows; they find a wooden storm cellar: ‘You know, Gloria said the guy was guilty to his deepest foundations.’

‘You think she literally meant the foundation?’

………………..

Sam and Dean open the creaking door and go down the steps, shining flashlights. Dean goes to the left and Sam turs his flashlight to his right. There is a shelf, stocked with all kind of things. He turns his head, will they find something, a reason. He sees his brother looking at the wall looking for a clue.

Sam notices scratches on a wall near the floor; he leans over to get a closer look: ‘Hey.’

‘You got something?’ Dean asks and comes towards him.

Sam looks closer and digs at the wall and pulls something out.

‘What is it?’

‘It’s a fingernail.’

______________________

_A young man is lying on a single bed, staring at the ceiling. He drinks from a bottle of liquor; a comic book entitled "THESEUS" rests open on his chest. The room begins to shake violently, the lights flickering. More bottles tumble to the floor from the nightstand, and the television topples with a crash. The man scrambles out of bed frantically; a blinding light appears in front of him and he holds up a hand in terror; then awe washes over his features._

___________________

Dean and Sam arrive back at the motel, Sam pulls of his jacket and they see Rose laying on the bed. She fell asleep on top of the covers. She opens her eyes: ‘Oh you’re back. Find something, I saw there is a case.’ She sits up and starts to wake up: ‘Did he do something?’ She asks about that guy that was murdered.

‘Yes, he did.’ Sam says and he explains what they found.

‘I tell you it isn’t an angel.’ Dean says.

‘It could be possible.’ Sam says and turns to Rose: ‘What do you think?’

Her phone rings: ‘It doesn’t matter. I’m going to answer, I’ll be back in a few minutes.’ She glances at Dean and walks out.

‘You’ve notice she is acting strange. Would it have anything to with that phone call?’ Sam asks. Dean shrugs.

…………………

It takes longer for Rose to come back than she said. Dean is asleep and Sam isn’t, like usual. He is researching: ‘Is everything alright?’ He asks her.

She nods: ‘Damon keeps calling. It’s annoying, and yet I answer.’

‘What does he want?’

‘For me to call his brother.’ She answers and he frowns: ‘They kind of hate each other, or at least they don’t talk anymore. But I’m not going to get in between this.’

‘Understandable. Is that it?’

‘most of it.’ She thinks if she should say something but decides to tell him something different: ‘It’s a weird case this time. It makes me uncomfortable.’

‘You don’t think it could be angels?’

She hesitates: ‘I don’t want it to be. I’m afraid that if they’re real, that…’

‘They would judge you for what you are?’

‘Yes, I try to be more than what I am, but what if I cannot do enough good too erase the bad. It sounds stupid, I know.’

‘It doesn’t, not at all.’

______________________

Dean is sitting on the edge of the bed with a police radio in hand, listening. He looks painfully bored. Sam and Rose walk in, talking about what they could do next: ‘We found something.’

‘I’ve got something as well.’ Dean says: ‘But you go first.’

‘Three students have disappeared off the college campus in the last year. All of them were last seen at the library.’ Sam says.

‘Where Carl Gully worked?’

‘Yes.’ Rose tells and leans against the wall.

‘So, Gloria's angel —’ Sam starts.

‘Angel?’ Dean questions again.

‘What this thing is. Angel or not…’

Dean sighs: ‘Okay, well, whatever it is, it's struck again.’

‘What?’ Sam asks, almost not believing it.

‘I was listening to the police radio before you got here. There was this guy, uh, Zach Smith, some local drunk; he went up to a stranger's front door last night, stabbed him in the heart.’ Dean informs them.

‘And then I'm guessing he went to the police and confessed?’ Sam says.

‘Yep. Roma Downey made him do it.’ Dean says and takes a piece of paper: ‘

Now, I, uh . . . got the victim's address.’

‘You two can go see if he had it coming. Do we know to which church the last victim went?’

‘Yes, but why?’ Dean asks.

‘If it has something to do with angels, real or they believe they’re real. Isn’t its word to take a look at the church?’

Sam nods: ‘That’s not such a crazy idea. It’s … Our Lady of the Angels?’

‘Then I’ll go see there.’


	22. chapter 22

While Sam and Dean went to the new victim’s house, Rose goes to take a look at the church. She walks inside and takes place on one of the benches. It brings back so many memories. Of course, things changed since the last time she visited one.

The priest walks up to her: ‘It’s always nice to see a new face. Are you new in town?’

She looks up: ‘Rose, and I’m passing thorough the town. Father…?’

‘Reynolds. You are welcome here for as long as you’re in town.’

‘Thank you.’ She looks at the bench in front of her: ‘I must admit, that it has been a few years since I’ve been to a church.’ It has been way longer, but she couldn’t explain that: ‘My mother used to go to the church with me, and since she passed away it has been difficult for me.’ That part is true. Her mother learned her how to pray, guided her and her belief helped her trough some of the most difficult parts of her early life, than she died… and became a vampire. She was too afraid to pray, to be judged.

‘That’s understandable. If I may ask, what changed your mind?’

She hesitates: ‘I saw what happened here in the paper.’ She says and he looks confused. ‘Don’t misunderstand. It’s terrible, but in a way, it reminded me of how much stronger I felt and maybe I can find a connection to my past.’

‘I’m thankful that I brought you back to us. I pray for them, the victims. They were parishioners of mine; I'd known them for years. Those misguided souls, to think that God's messenger would appear and incite people to murder. It's tragic.’

She nods, this weren’t the angel her mother talked about: ‘Do you want to pray with me?’

………………………………..

Sam and dean are back at their motel room: ‘What did we find? Expect that this guy had it coming.’

Sam sits down: ‘That Rose was right. He was a churchgoer as well, and it the same church for the matter of fact.’

‘Doesn’t mean it was an angel. A vengeful spirit makes more sense right now. Someone that went to the same church?’

Sam shrugs: ‘It doesn’t make sense, why would the spirit do these things. What made it restless.’

‘You’re right it doesn’t, but it’s all I got.’ Dean says and goes to take a shower.

Sam looks at the wall. A shimmer appears and the room start to shake. A brilliant light appears behind him and he turns, confusion washing away to a look of awe.

……………………………..

Father Reynolds walks down the steps from the church.

‘Well, thank you for talking with me, Father.’ Rose says.

‘Oh, it' s my pleasure. Hope to see you again.’

Rose sees a collection of tribute items at the bottom of the steps: ‘Father, can I ask what that’s for?’

‘Oh, that's for Father Gregory. He was a priest here.’

‘Was?’ She says: ‘Is he… Did he…?’

He nods: ‘He passed away right on these steps. He's interred in the church crypt.’

‘When did this happen?’

‘Two months ago. He was shot for his car keys.’ He tells her.

‘That’s terrible. I’m sorry.’

‘Yeah, me too. He was a good friend. I didn't even have time to administer his last rites. But like I said, it's a tough neighborhood. Ever since he died, I've been praying my heart out.’

‘For what?’

‘For deliverance. From the violence and the bloodshed around here. We could use a little divine intervention, I suppose.’

‘Maybe we could.’ She says: ‘Again thank you. I needed someone to talk to.’

…………………………………………………………

Dean hurries back into the room. He sees Sam passed out on the floor and rushes over: ‘Sammy. Sammy!’

Sam jerks awake, groaning.

‘You okay?’

Sam leans on his right hand, sitting up. He stares at the wall: ‘Yeah. Yeah. 'm okay.’

‘Come on.’ Dean says, helping Sam to his feat: ‘You saw it, didn't you? Didn't you?’

‘Yeah. Yeah. Dean, I saw an angel.’

Dean turns away from Sam, he looks up and sighs: ‘So. What makes you think you saw a, uh, angel?’

‘It just, it appeared before me and I just, this feeling washed over me, you know? Like, like peace. Like grace.’

‘Okay, Ecstasy Boy, maybe we'll get you some glow sticks and a nice Dr. Seuss hat, huh?’

‘Dean, I'm serious. It spoke to me; it knew who I was.’

‘It's just a spirit, Sam. Okay? And it's not the first one to be able to read people's minds.’ He sits down on one of the beds: ‘Okay, let me guess. You were personally chosen to smite some sinner. You've just got to wait for some divine bat signal, is that it?’

‘Yeah, actually.’

‘Great. I don't suppose you asked what this alleged bad guy did?’

Sam sits down on the other bed, he is facing his brother: ‘Actually I did, Dean. And the angel told me. He hasn't done anything. Yet. But he will.’

‘Oh, this is, this is . . . I don't believe this.’

‘Dean, the angel hasn't been wrong yet! Someone's going to do something awful, and I can stop it!’

……………………………………………

Rose waited for the cover of dark to come back and now she is looking at Father Gregory's tombstone and it’s covered in creeping vines. It's wormwood. Plant associated with the dead; specifically, the ones that are not at rest. This is proof that there are no angels involved. It’s a spirit, seeking for justice. She dials a number: ‘Sam, I found something.’

_‘We didn’t find much. He was guilty and he went to the same church.’_

‘This is not the work from angels Sam. It’s the spirit from Father Gregory. He was murdered in front of the church.’

_‘It has to be angels.’_

‘It’s not, all the signs are here.’ She says: ‘Why do you think I’m wrong.’

_‘I saw one. An angel I mean.’_

‘I see.’ She says and thinks: ‘Come here and we do a séance. It can prove what is correct.’


	23. chapter 23

Dean and Sam leave a small grocery store, Sam is holding a paper sack and smiling: ‘Dude. I'll admit we've gone pretty ghetto with spell work before, but this takes the cake. I mean, a SpongeBob placemat instead of an altar cloth?’

‘We'll just put it SpongeBob side down.’

Sam laughs, then stops in shock, staring at something across the street: a young man holding a bunch of flowers; a bright white light glows behind him: ‘Dean that’s it.’

‘What?’

‘That’s the sign.’

‘Where?’

‘Right there, right behind that guy! That's him, Dean. And we have to stop him.’ Sam wants to go after him.

‘Wait a minute.’ Dean says, stopping Sam.

‘What are you doing? Let me go.’

‘You're not going to go kill somebody because a ghost told you to, are you insane?’

Dean glances at the guy and then back to his brother.

‘Dean, please, he's going to hurt someone, you know it.’

‘Al right, come on.’

The young man has gotten into a car and starts it up, pulling away. Dean gets in the driver side of his car and starts it; Sam tries to get in the other side, but the door is locked: ‘Dean. Unlock my door.’

‘You're not killing anyone, Sam. I got this guy; you go do the séance with Rose.’ Dean pulls away, following the young man at a short distance.

………………………………

Kneeling before Gregory's grave, Sam has the spell materials spread out: a circle of small white candles, a large black candle in the middle, the placemat is SpongeBob side down, and he holds the Journal. He lights the candles, opens John's Journal, and reads.

Rose stands at the side against the wall, watching. She remembers one of the older girls talking about this. She was seven or eight years old at the time. It scared her, the story’s, the horror a ghost would bring. And this was before she knew what is out there.

‘Amate spiritus obscure

te quaerimus, te oramus

nobiscum colloquere

aput nos circita.’

_(Beloved hidden spirit_

_We seek you; we beg you_

_Come speak with us_

_Join our circle.)_

He sprinkles some herb on the black candle and it flares once, brightly. Rose hears something someone is coming over.

It’s father Reynolds: ‘What are you doing? What is this?’

‘Uh, Father, please. I can explain. Um . . . actually, maybe I can't. Um. This is a, a séance.’ Sam tells him.

‘A séance? Young man, you are in the House of God.’

‘I promise that it’s important.’ Rose tries.

‘And It's based on early Christian rites, if that helps any.’ Sam adds.

‘Enough. You're coming with me.’ He turns around.

Rose doesn’t move and neither does Sam: ‘Father, please, you, just wait a second!’

As father Reynolds pulls Sam to the exit, a familiar bright glow builds behind him. They turn, Father Reynolds in awe, Sam in disappointment. Rose understand the misunderstanding, there was never an angel here.

‘Oh my god! Is that ... is that an angel?’

‘No, it's not. It's just Father Gregory.’ Sam acknowledges.

The bright glow dims and coalesces to reveal a young, handsome priest: ‘Thomas?’

The priest answers: ‘I've come in answer to your prayers.’

…………………………

Dean continues to follow the supposedly evil young man. He knows there are things that cannot be explained. And once he believed that everything supernatural is evil. His father told him, and he thought it’s simple. Now he isn’t so sure anymore. He doubts the existence of angels, but he is certain about the fact this is a spirit, a ghost.

……………………..

Sam approaches the Gregory-spirit cautiously. Father Gregory looks back at Sam: ‘Sam. I thought I sent you on your path. You should hurry.’

‘Father, I'm sorry. But you're not an angel.’

‘Wil that guy do something?’ Rose asks. Sam told her about what happened. He also told her Dean is following the guy.

‘Of course, I am.’ Father Gregory says, ignoring the vampire.

‘No. You're a man. You're a spirit. And you need to rest.’

‘I was a man. But now I'm an angel. I was on the steps of the church. And I felt that bullet pierce right through me. But there was no pain. And suddenly I could see . . .everything. Father Reynolds, I saw you, praying and crying here. I came to help you.’

‘Help me how?’

…………………………

The allegedly evil young man turns down a dark alley and Dean temporarily loses sight of him. He slams the steering wheel in frustration. ‘Dammit!’

He finds the car again and sees the young man. The woman he is with doesn’t look to happy. The man argues and then he slaps her.

………………………

Father Reynolds doesn’t get it: ‘Those murders — that was because of you?’ He asks father Gregory: ‘You're driving innocent people to kill.’

‘I received the Word of God. He spoke to me, told me to smite the wicked. I'm carrying out his will. Those innocent people are being offered redemption. Some people need redemption. Don't they, Sam?’ Sam looks away, he glances at Rose.

‘How can you call this redemption?’ Reynolds asks Gregory.

‘You can't understand it now. Those people, they're happy. They've found peace, beaten their demons. And I've given them the keys to Heaven.’

‘No. No, this is vengeance, it's wrong. Thomas, this goes against everything you believed. You're lost, misguided.’


	24. chapter 24

Father Reynolds look at the spirit: ‘Thomas, you know this is wrong. By letting them kill, you use the as a vengeance, it's wrong. Thomas, this goes against everything you believed. You're lost, misguided.’

‘Father. No, I'm not misguided.’

‘You are not an angel, Thomas. Men cannot be angels.’

‘But . . . but I, I don't understand. You prayed for me to come.’

‘I prayed for God's help. Not this. What you're doing is not God's will. "Thou shalt not kill". That's the word of God.’

……………..

The young man slaps the girl. She reacts in fear, it looks like she tries to leave the car. It doesn’t seem to work.

Dean gets out of his car. When he sees the young man has a knife he runs up to the car. He shatters the window; reaches in, punches in, and slams the man’s face into the steering wheel. Dean unlocks the doors and the woman gets out; he tumbles over the hood to reach her, grabbing her shoulders frantically: ‘Are you okay? Are you okay?!’

The woman answers between cries: ‘Thank god!’

Behind them, the evil young man has come to and started the car; he drives off. Dean turns his head: ‘Dammit! Are you sure you're okay? Do you have a cell phone?’

She nods, still sobbing.

‘Call 9-1-1!’ Dean runs off and gets in his car to chase after the evil young man again.

……………………

Fr. Gregory is staring, bewildered, at his own headstone. He turns to face Reynolds, Sam and Rose.

‘Let us help you.’ Sam attempts.

‘No.’

‘It's time to rest, Thomas, to be at peace. Please, let me give you Last Rites.’ Reynolds says. Fr. Gregory nods in resignation; Fr. Reynolds lifts his hands in prayer: ‘Oh Holy Hosts above, I call upon thee as a servant of Christ to sanctify our actions this day, in fulfillment of the will of God.’ Reynolds gasps as Gregory flickers like a distorted image.

‘Father Reynolds?’ Gregory asks.

‘Rest.’ Gregory kneels; Reynolds holds a hand over Gregory’s forehead: ‘I call upon the Archangel Raphael, Master of the Air, to make open the way. Let the fire of the Holy Spirit now descend, that this being might be awakened to the world beyond.’

Fr. Gregory glows brightly, then vanishes to a short soft angelic chorus. Reynolds lowers his hand in awe.

………………..

Dean sits behind the steering wheel of his car. He is chasing the evil young man at a more frantic rate now; he grips the steering wheel tightly. They cut across lanes, over grass, and generally cause mayhem; at a cross-street, a small pickup truck carrying long metal pipes screeches to a halt in front of the man's car. A pipe spins off the truck bed, bouncing once on the ground and plowing straight through his windshield. It impales him straight through the chest.

Dean stops the car in shock and gets out: ‘Holy.’

_________________________

Sam and Rose arrive at the motel: ‘You’re not coming in?’

She holds up her phone: ‘I need to make a call first.’

‘Okay.’ He goes inside and start talking with his brother. Rose walks a little bit further and dials Damon’s number: ‘I’ll talk with your brother for you, but I don’t think he know something.’

_‘I didn’t think you would change your mind this time.’_

‘I …’ She hesitates: ‘It’ what friends are for.’

_‘I appreciate it.’ There is a pause: ‘Even if it doesn’t work out.’_

‘I know.’ She says and ends the call.

She looks down. It stays silent for a while.

‘Sam told me that it turned out to be a ghost after all.’

‘Yes, it was. Although the spirit believed himself to be an angel.’ She turns around to look at Dean: ‘Do you think I’m crazy for wanting to believe in something more?’

‘Before what just happened… a definite yes.’ He shakes his head: ‘Now not anymore. The guy I followed got pierced in his car, by some weird almost impossible to recreate accident’

She grimaces: ‘Some miracle, right?’

‘Something like that.’ He shrugs: ‘Do you believe in the angel-thing?’

‘Honestly, I don’t know, but I so believe that all things happen for a reason.’

‘You do?’

‘Yes.’ She holds her left wrist with her right hand: ‘It brought me where I am and glad, I am…Here. I mean that I’m happy.’ She grins and starts to move a way.

He takes hold of her arm before she left: ‘That’s good.’

She turns her head. Their eyes connect, he leans in and kisses her. He doesn’t know why he didn’t do this last. He knows, but he doesn’t think about it on this moment. With her free hands she holds onto him.


	25. chapter 25

The laptop is turned on, Rose is searching something, a location. When she finds it, she writes the address down on a notepad.

The door from the bathroom opens, Dean walks in the room: ‘And did you find what you were looking for?’ He asks and takes a shirt.

She closes the laptop and nods: ‘Yes.’

He goes to stand behind her and lays his hands on her shoulders: ‘What did you find?’

‘I think I found someone who knows more about this tomb. I bet she knows something.’ She takes the note with the address on it.

He takes it form her: ‘So what is there?’

‘It’s a bar.’ She says: ‘Owned by a witch. She knows Damon, maybe he told her something he forgot, or she just knows something? It’s possible.’

‘When Sam is back with coffee.’ She touches one of his hands before standing up and putting the bottle with Vervain in her backpack.

‘You’re still doing that?’

‘Yes.’ She turns around and sees that he takes the car keys from the table. ‘What are you doing?’

‘I am coming with you.’ He answers.

Sam enters the room and gives Rose a coffee: ‘Where are you going?’

‘We’re going to a bar.’ Rose says: ‘I need to talk with someone there. You’re coming along?’

‘No.’ Sam says: ‘I’ll stay hear search for a new case or something. Have fun.’

‘Then we’ll go now.’ Rose says: ‘Thank you for the coffee.’ She leaves the room and Dean follows.

________________

It’s almost evening when they arrive at the bar. They enter, Dean goes in first followed by Rose. She looks around, while he makes his way to the bar.

‘Lexi.’ Rose says.

A blonde at the bar turns around: ‘Rose?’

‘It’s nice to see you.’ Rose smiles and looks at the guy next to her: ‘You must be Lee?’

‘Yes.’ He answers.

‘Oh, this is Dean.’ Rose says and they sit down at the bar. Lexi chuckles.

Bree stands behind the bar, looks at them and she gives them both a beer: ‘These are from the house. Any friend from Lexi is welcome here.’ She looks at Lexi: ‘She is a friend, right?’

Lexi laughs: ‘Yes Bree, she is.’

………………

The bar is almost empty. Lexi does another shot, and Rose holds her one up, her head lays down on the bar: ‘This is the last one.’ She says and drinks it.

Dean left a few hours ago to find a motel and Lee left as well after that.

‘This was fun.’ Lexi says and then looks serious: ‘You look better.’ Rose raises her eyebrow. ‘Really’ Lexi says: ‘Where did you meet him?’

‘He isn’t compelled, he came on his own free will.’ Rose sighs. Bree stays silent, listening.

‘I know. I noticed that he is wearing vervain.’ Lexi tells her.

‘He is a little bit too involved in the supernatural world, trying to save people that don’t know any better.’ Rose explains: ‘And I decided to save him.’

Lexi nod and Bree speaks up: ‘It’s time to close down.’ She says: ‘The sun is getting up.’

‘One more question.’ Rose says and lifts her head to look up: ‘And it’s going to sounds bad, but I promise I have a good reason.’

‘Ok.’ Bree reacts.

‘It’s about magic. A powerful spell is mostly locked in something. Would a jewel do?’

‘In the stone of a neckless or bracelet. Yes, that’s possible.’

She takes a picture on her phone. It’s a picture of Emily Bennett zoomed in on her neck: ‘This could work?’

Bree takes the phone: ‘That’s a Bennett witch? Is this about freeing Katherine?’

Lexi looks at her: ‘You’re helping Damon?’

‘I’m stopping him.’ Rose explains: ‘The best way to keep Katherine locked away is to keep ahead of Damon. Knowing what he knows. Bree he is going to make the same reasoning as me. It’s possible that he might stop by.’

‘What’s you plan?’ Lexi asks.

‘I’ll keep telling him that I didn’t find anything and if he gets too close, I’ll find someone to help me. But he doesn’t know anything yet.’

‘Ok.’ Lexi nods and Bree relaxes. ‘You should keep me updated. Maybe I can help.’

Rose thinks about it: ‘Ok, that’s a good idea.’


	26. chapter 26

The next day Dean and Rose returned to the motel, but Sam disappeared. The room had been paid for and nobody noticed anything out of the ordinary.

The search for Sam begun. And they did find him, but what they found did worry them. Sam had lost a few days; he didn’t remember what happened and he was covered in blood. A few questions later they knew that he checked in using the name: Richard Sambora.

……………

They walk towards a garage, Sam digs in his pocket, frowning. He pulls out a key, gives Dean a significant look.

Rose opens the padlock with the key, raising her eyebrows at the brothers. She pulls the garage door open to reveal a filthy, beat-up VW Beetle.

‘Oh, please tell me you didn't steal this.’ Dean reacts.

……………..

Sam sits down in the car. He reaches down, picks up a blood-stained knife that sticks to the floor of the backseat. He stares at it: ‘You think I used this on someone?’

Dean scans the knife: ‘I'm not thinking anything.’ Sam looks around, rubs the knife handle off on the inside of his jacket. Dean picks up a pack of cigarettes. ‘Okay now this is disturbing. Come on, man, this couldn't have been you. Had to have been someone else, somebody who, uh…’ He sniffs the pack: ‘smokes menthols.’

Rose looks around, there is something off about this. Sam interrupts her thoughts: ‘Here. Gas receipt. Few towns over.’

………..

They go into the convenience store; the clerk looks up in shock, then anger: ‘You. Out off here now, I'm calling the cops.’

‘You talking to him?’ Dean asks.

‘Yeah, I'm talking to him. Jerk comes in yesterday, stinking drunk, grabs a forty from the fridge, starts chugging.’

‘This guy? You're drinking malt liquor?’

‘Not after he whipped the friggin' bottle at my head.’

‘This Guy?’

‘What, am I speaking Urdu?’

Rose looks at the guy and speaks: ‘We can go now… But then you never get the money he owes you.’

‘What do you want?’ He asks suspicious.

‘I just want to talk.’

He hesitates: ‘They leave, and I’ll tell you what you want to know.’

‘Come, let’s go.’ Dean tells Sam, who slowly follow.

‘Now, when he took off yesterday, which way did he go?’ She asks.

‘Why don't you ask him?’

‘I’m asking you. Do you know it or not?’ She demands and takes her wallet: ‘What did he buy?’

‘He bought two packs of cigarettes and ‘that’ one bottle.’ He answers taking the money: ‘He went north. Route 71, straight out of town.’

…………….

‘What's going on with you, Sam? Hm? Cause smoking, throwing bottles at people, I mean, that sounds more like me than you.’ Dean tells Sam.

‘Dean, wait, right here. Turn down that road.’

‘You have any idea what we’ll find.’ Rose asks.

Dean turns down a back road and onto a private property. It is a large house with plenty of emergency lighting and security cameras outside.

………..

They go into the house; the floor is covered in broken glass and scattered items. In a back room, they come across a body on the floor.

‘Hit the lights.’ Dean says.

Rose turns the lights on as Dean kneels behind the body. He places a hand on it and turns it over; it is a middle-aged man with a slashed throat; he is dead, his eyes staring. Dean puts a hand over his own mouth; Sam looks horrified.

Rose types on a computer she found: ‘There is a security tape.’

On the tape, Sam is fighting the same man who lies dead on the floor behind them. The fight moves off camera, and Sam drags the man back into the frame; he kneels, the man pulled up against his legs, and slits his throat.

………..

Sam is sitting at the computer desk, staring at a page in his hand; Dean bustles around behind him, cleaning up.

‘How do you erase this? Huh? Sam, come on, I need your help.’

‘I killed him, Dean. I just broke in and killed him.’

‘You could have had a good reason.’ Rose reasons: ‘We don’t know what happened. But whoever this guy is, he's a hunter. Which means that other hunters are going to come looking for his killer, which means we've got to cover our tracks, okay?’

‘His name was Steve Wandell. This is a letter from his daughter.’

Dean looks from Sam to the letter, then makes a decision. He grabs the CPU, lifts it above his head, and smashes it to the floor, stomping it with his boots for good measure. Dean looks at Sam, still sitting there despondent, tosses a rag to him: ‘Wipe your prints, then we go.’

………………

Rose is outside, she talked with Damon. She told him that she didn’t find anything knew, but that she’ll keep trying. She knows it’s important to keep Katherine away.

She goes back inside, Dean lays unconscious on the floor. She turns when she hears a sound: ‘Sam?’ He comes closer. His eyes turn black when he snaps her neck.


	27. chapter 27

An insistent knocking begins during the blackout. Dean awakens to realize that he is on the floor of the motel room; He looks around and sees Rose laying on the floor. The knocking starts again. Dean stands up and open the door slightly, keeping the motel manager from looking inside.

‘Hey. It's past your checkout.’

‘What?’ He asks a bit groggy.

‘It's past checkout, and I've got a couple here needs your room.’

He sees an embarrassed businessman with a hooker: ‘Yeah, I'll bet they do. What time is it?’

‘Twelve-thirty.’

‘That guy who was with me, have you seen him?’

The motel manager gets more and more irritated: ‘Yeah, he left before dawn in your car, and you should have gone with him, because now I'm going to have to charge you extra.’

He glances behind him and turns back to the motel manager: ‘Give me five minutes.’ Dean closes the door before the manager can give a reply. Rose gasps and sits up. She supports herself with her right hand and looks at Dean. He stares back: ‘… you okay?’

‘He snapped my neck.’ She answers.

‘Sam did that?’ He moves towards her and helps her up.

‘It’s not Sam anymore.’ She holds onto his hand: ‘He is possessed.’

He looks at her, he nods, while thinking: ‘We need to get out of here.’

‘Why?’

‘It's past checkout.’ He opens the door and sees the hotel manager still stands there: ‘I need to use your computer.’

‘Now, why would I let you use my computer?’

………………..

Dean talks on the phone, in front of a desktop computer. Rose is outside, she looks through a window. She taps her fingers against the wall.

He comes outside: ‘He is in Duluth, Minnesota.’

____________________

Jo in a sitting position to a wide wooden post. She is awake. ‘What the hell is going on? What are you doing?’

‘So, what exactly did your mom tell you about how your dad died?’

‘I don’t know, Sam. Let me go!’

‘Come on. It's me. You can tell me anything, you know that. Answer. The question.’

The door opens and Rose stand in the entrance: ‘Only it isn’t you, is it? You’re not Sam.’

‘Jo tell us what you know.’ He demands.

‘You don’t have to say anything.’ Rose tells Jo.

‘Then maybe I should tell her what happened.’

Rose moves closer: ‘I already know what happened and so does she.’

‘That where you’re wrong.’ He says: ‘You see, Bill ... was all clawed up. Was holding his insides in his hands. He was gurgling and ... praying to see Jo and Ellen one more time. So, my dad ... killed him. Put him out of his misery like a sick dog.’

Rose doesn’t react: ‘You’re lying!’ Jo shouts.

‘I'm not. It's true.’

Rose starts to move: ‘Don’t move.’ Sam holds his knife against Jo’s throat: ‘Or she won’t survive this.’

Dean arrives outside and gets out of his car. Rose hears him: ‘I’m standing still. You don’t have to hurt Jo.’ Dean walks in and looks from Rose, who looks determinate, to Jo scared expression.

‘I begged you to stop me, Dean.’ The demon says.

‘Put the knife down, dammit.’

‘I told you I can't fight it! My head feels like it's on fire, all right?! Dean. Kill me, or I'm going to kill her. Please. You'd be doing me a favor! Shoot me.’ Turning to face Dean, arms spread. ‘Shoot me!’

Dean holds his gun steady, and then. Starts to lower his gun.

Rose looks at Jo. Sam is focused on Dean: ‘What the hell's wrong with you, Dean? Are you that scared of being alone that you'd rather let Jo die?’

Dean turns suddenly, flinging water from a flask at Sam; the water hisses and steams as it strikes him.

Rose speeds towards Jo and stops in between her and Sam.

‘That's holy water, you demonic son of a bitch!’

Sam raises his head; his eyes are the solid black of a demon's. Dean flings more holy water at him; Sam growls, turns and runs, bursting through a window and fleeing.

‘Follow him.’ Rose tells Dean: ‘I got her.’ She frees Jo and Dean runs off.

‘He was possessed?!’ Jo screams.

…………..

Jo is walking quickly through the docks, a flashlight in one hand and her cell phone in the other; she's calling Dean, and his voicemail picks up: _‘This is Dean. Leave a message.’_ She hangs up: ‘He isn’t answering.’ Jo yells.

Rose finds him. He is lying unconscious at the bottom of a ramp. She turns her head: ‘He is here Jo.’ She shakes his shoulders: ‘Dean! Dean!’

He wakes with a groan, coughing; he's completely wet: ‘Where is Sam.’

‘I don't know, we've been looking for you. Come on, get up.’

Jo appears and shines the flashlight on his face. He holds his hand up: ‘Put it away, Jo.’

‘Oh, ok.’ She shifts to the floor.

Rose helps him to stand, and he leans on her heavily, groaning, clutching his shoulder, as they walk back to the bar.


	28. chapter 28

Dean is seated at a table, gripping the edge with his right hand as Jo digs the bullet out of his left shoulder. He's groaning loudly.

‘Don't be a baby!’

‘God!’

‘Almost. All right got it. Got it.’

Rose walks in, she looks past them while Jo drops the bloodstained bullet in a glass of clear alcohol. Dean takes a few healthy swigs from a bottle of whiskey. ‘God, you're a butcher.’

Rose turns her head towards them, her eyes look stern. Dean looks at her over Jo shoulder.

‘You’re welcome.’ Jo says sarcastic.

‘You good?’ Dean asks Rose.

Jo turns around, she didn’t really think of this. Rose smiles: ‘Let’s patch you up? You can't help Sam if you're bleeding to death.’

Jo stands and leaves the room. Rose sits down and cleans the wound.

‘Does it bother you? You know the blood-thing.’ He asks.

‘A bit.’ She says and takes some gauze, layering it: ‘It’s ok. I can handle it.’ She tapes the gauze to his shoulder.

‘I know you can.’ He says and she looks at him. He leans closer and kisses her.

………………………..

Rose opens the door and sees Jo walking up and down: ‘Are you ok?’

‘I know demons lie, but ... do they ever tell the truth too?’

‘If they do, and I say if, then they will say it in a way that messes with your head.’ Rose things back to what the demon ‘revealed.’ He said that John killed her father when he was injured: ‘I don’t know how it happened Jo, not for sure.’

Jo stays silent.

Dean walks in, takes the car keys: ‘It’s time to find Sam.’

‘Do you have any idea where he's headed to next? Jo asks.

‘Well, so far he's been going after the nearest hunter, so . . . closest one I know lives in South Dakota.’

‘Okay good, I'm done. Let's go.’

‘Yeah. You're not coming Jo.’ Dean says and looks at Rose, who now stands next to him: ‘What do you think we’ll find?’

Rose lays a hand on his arm: ‘We’ll see.’

Jo follows them and Dean doesn’t turn: ‘Stay here Jo.’

‘The hell I'm not. I'm a part of this now.’

‘I can't say it more plain than this. You try to follow me, and I'll tie you right back to that post and leave you here. This is my fight. I'm not getting your blood on my hands. That's just how it's going to be.’

………

It's raining as Dean drives down a dark stretch of road; he dials a number on his cell. It keeps ringing, he looks at his phone and sighs, his hand clasped tightly around the wheel. Rose lays her hand on his upper leg. He takes her hand and glances aside. He relaxes slightly.

_______________________

Later, Sam-demon is tied to a chair, before a fire and under the very same protective circle used in "Devil's Trap" on MEG-demon. Dean smacks him in the face to wake him: ‘Hey!’

Sam looks up, sees the painted Devil's Trap. Dean looks up too. ‘Dean. Back from the dead. Getting to be a regular thing for you, isn't it? Like a cockroach.’

‘How about I smack that smartass right out of your mouth?’

‘Oh, careful, now. Wouldn't want to bruise this fine packaging.’

Rose carries a bucket it: ‘Oh don't worry, this isn't going to hurt Sam much.’

‘You, on the other hand ...’ Dean tosses a bucketful of holy water on Sam-demon, who sizzles and roars. ‘Feel like talking now?’

‘Sam's still my meat puppet. I'll make him bite off his tongue.’

Rose starts reading in Latin: _‘Exorcisamus te, omnes in mundus spiritus_ _omnes satanica potestas, omnes incursio ...’_ She continues.

Dean talks over her: ‘See, whatever bitch-boy master plan you demons are cooking up? You're not getting Sam. You understand me? Cause I'm going to kill every one of you first.’

SAM-demon struggles painfully, then throws back his head and laughs maniacally: ‘You really think that's what this is about? The master plan? I don't give a rat's ass about the master plan.’

_‘Humiliares sub potente magnu dei...’_

‘Oops. Doesn't seem to be working. See, I learned a few new tricks.’He lowers his head and begins growling Latin: _‘Spiritus in mundus, un glorum suarum umitite palatum iram, domine ...’ _The fire behind him flares and the room shakes as he continues.

‘This isn't going like I pictured! What's going on? Rose?’

She sees the burn mark on Sam’s forearm as Sam-demon continues to chant. ‘It's a binding link. It's like a lock! He's locked himself inside Sam's body.’

Sam throws back his head and screams; the shaking walls and ceilings begin to crack, breaking the protective circle. Sam-demon's eyes are black as he lowers his head.

‘What do we do?’ Dean asks. He jerks his head right, Dean goes flying, landing heavily against the far wall. The holy water flask falls from Dean’s hand. Sam jerks his head left and Rose flies backwards, but she lands on her feet. Dean is flinching in pain from his shoulder. Sam rips free of the restraints and stalks over to Dean: ‘You know when people want to describe the worst possible thing? They say it's like hell.’

Sam kneels in front of Dean, fisting his left hand in Dean’s shirt and clocking him hard with a right jab. Dean grabs onto Sam’s shirt with his right hand.

Sam rears back to hit Dean; suddenly Rose is there, grabbing Sam’s arm. She presses a hot poker into the mark on Sam's arm; he screams in pain, then screams again as black demon smoke billows out of him and up the chimney.

Dean pulls himself up painfully. Sam falls back, then comes to himself, scrabbling and looking around in confusion, then grabs his arm in sudden pain.

‘Sammy?’ Dean asks.

‘Did I miss anything?’

‘Did he?’ Rose ask Dean and laughs; she lays the fire poke back by the fire.

‘Nothing.’ Dean jokes and shakes his head.


	29. chapter 29

Rose sit in the backseat; she responds to a text from Lexi. Dean drives the car and Sam pretends to sleep. She knows he feels bad about what happened. Apparently, Sam had been aware of what happened during the time he was possessed.

…

_‘I can’t believe I killed you.’ He said: ‘I so sorry…’_

_Rose looks at him: ‘I’m not dead, so forget about it. It wasn’t you anyway.’_

_‘When you woke up you said, that he wasn’t himself.’ Dean mentions._

_‘I didn’t think Sam would break my neck.’ She says and Sam nods slowly: ‘And then there were the black eyes…’_

_…_

Dean glances at Sam: ‘Is he…?’ He whispers. Rose shakes her head; Dean looks at her in the rearview mirror.

……….

They arrived late at the next motel. Rose sleeps on the bed and Dean lays next to her on his stomach, one arm over her.

_________________________

_……..One week later………_

_……………………………………._

Sam is sitting on the couch looking through books; he rubs his face tiredly. Dean is sitting up on the bed behind him, listening to the radio and eating something his chili cheese fries from a disposable plate. Sam turns his head: ‘Dude. You mind not eating those on MY bed?’

‘No, you should have kept your room than.’ Dean eats another one: ‘How's research going?’

‘You know how it's going? Slow. You know how it would go a heck of a lot faster? If I had my computer.’

Dean nods sarcastic: ‘Hmm.’

‘Can you turn that down please?’

‘Yeah, absolutely.’ Dean turns the music up louder and takes the last of his chili chees fries.

Sam reads the same line three times without understanding it: ‘You know what? Maybe, uh, maybe you should just go somewhere for a while.’

Dean shuts of the radio stands up and retorts: ‘Hey, I'd love to. That's a great idea. Unfortunately, my car's all screwed to hell.’

‘Dean, I told you, I have nothing to do wi—’ He's cut off by a loud knock on the door.

Dean goes to the door; he looks through the peephole and then looks at Sam, opens the door. Outside is Bobby. ‘Hey, Bobby.’ Dean says.

Bobby enters hands in his pockets: ‘Boys.’

Sam stands up and approaches them: ‘Hey, Bobby.’

‘It's good to see you again so soon.’

‘Yeah, uh Bobby, thanks for coming. Come on in.’ Sam tells him.

Dean shakes Bobby's hand firmly: ‘Thank god you're here.’

‘Where is Rose?’ Bobby asks, closing the door behind him.

‘Not here.’ Dean snaps

‘Ok.’ Booby replies calm: ‘So um, what didn't you want to talk to me on the phone about?’

‘It's this job we're working. We— We weren't sure you'd believe us.’

Bobby scoffs: ‘Well, I can believe a lot.’

‘Yeah, no, no, it's just, we've never seen anything like it—’ Sam explains.

‘Not even close.’ Dean adds serious.

‘And we thought we could use some fresh eyes’

‘Well, why don't you begin at the beginning?’ Bobby asks.

‘Yeah, um, all right.’ Sam gestures to the bed; Bobby picks up the empty takeout tray and peers at it, sets it aside, and sits down.

‘So, it all started when we caught wind of an obit. See, a professor took a nosedive from a fourth story window, only there's a campus legend that the building's haunted. So we pretexted as reporters from the local paper.’ Sam tells what happened…

………Flashback……

_Sam is sitting at a table with a stocky jock boy and an attractive girl; he sets a voice recorder down on the table._

_‘Yeah, we both had the professor for Ethics and Morality.’_

_‘Curtis why do you think he did it?’ Sam asks._

_Jen answers: ‘Who knows? I mean, he was tenured, wife and kids. His book is like a really big deal. Then again...’ She leans in conspiratorially: ‘Who's to say it was suicide?’_

_Curtis scoffs: ‘Jen, come on’_

_Sam tries to sound surprised when he askes them: ‘Well, what else could it be?’_

_‘Well, you know about Crawford Hall?’ Jen asks._

_‘No, I don’t, actually.’_

_‘It's a bunch of crap, it's a total urban legend.’ Curtis grumbles to Jen._

_Jen speaks back: ‘Yeah well, Heather's mom went to school here, and she knew the girl?’_

_‘Wait, what girls?’ Sam intervenes._

_‘Thirty years ago, this girl was having an affair with some professor. He broke it off, she jumped out the window and killed herself.’ Jen explains._

_‘You know her name?’ Sam asks._

_‘No. But they say she jumped from room six-six-nine. Get it? You turn the nine upside down?’ Jen tells them. Sam nods; the boy laughs, and Jen continues: ‘So now she haunts the building. And anyone who sees her? They don't live to tell the tale.’_

_‘Well if no one lives to tell the tale, then how does the tale get told?’_

_‘Curtis shut up!’ Jen shouts._

_‘You know what, uh – Thanks a lot guys. Excuse me.’ Sam leaves them and he finds Dean at the bar. There are three shot glasses filled with dark bluish-purple liquid. Dean's hand slides into frame and takes one; he slams all three in succession. Sam approaches him: ‘Dean. Dean, what are you drinking?’_

_‘I don't know, man, I think they're called purple nurples?’_

_‘Okay, well listen. I think maybe we should go check out the professor's office.’_

_‘Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no I can't right now, I've got some feisty little wildcat on the hook, I'm about to – zzzzp – reel her in. I'll introduce you.’ Dean leads Sam to a girl with fishnet stockings and a tight miniskirt to reveal a sloppy drunk, heavily made up blonde girl._

_‘Dean…’ Sam starts._

_‘Starla! Starla, hey. This is my shuttle co-pilot Major Tom. Major Tom, Starla.’_

_She drapes an arm around Dean: ‘Enchanté.’_

………. Present…………

‘Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on a minute.’ Dean protests.

‘What?’ Sam asks.

‘Come on, dude, that's not how it happened.’

‘Do you want to continue?’ Sam asks.

_____________________

Somewhere else, the beginning of the week a woman wakes up in a bed. Dean isn’t here. Rose feels the sheets, there different. She opens her eyes and looks around the room: ‘This is not the motel where she fell asleep. She knows this house though…

She slips out of bed, wearing an outfit she hasn’t slept with since she was… She cuts her finger and sees the blood dripping out, since she was human.


	30. Chapter 30

‘Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on a minute.’ Dean protests.

‘What?’ Sam asks.

‘Come on, dude, that's not how it happened.’

‘Do you want to continue?’ Sam asks.

‘Yeah, that would be a good idea. But first she was classy. She was a grad student, anthropology and folklore. We were talking about local ghost stories…. And maybe there were shots involved.’

………..Flashback…………..

The feel of the scene is very different – we see the girl again, but this time she's in black heels and a sleek black cocktail dress. She and Dean each hold a purple nurple and toast with them: ‘My god, you are attractive.’

Dean coughs: ‘Thanks. But no time for that now. You need to tell me about this urban legend. Please. Lives are at stake.’

‘Sorry, I just . . . can't even concentrate.’ She reaches up and pulls his head towards her for a kiss.

He freezes and pulls back: ‘Uhm no.’

Sam approaches behind them with an extremely dubious expression and his jacket slung over his shoulder: ‘Dean! What do you think you're doing? Dean, this is a very serious investigation. We don't have any time for any of your blah blah blah blah. Blah blah blah blah. Blah blah blah Blah!’

………. Present……………….

Sam is sarcastic: ‘Right! And that's how it really happened.’

Dean shrugs.

‘I don't sound like that, Dean!’

‘That's what you sound like to me.’

Bobby stares from Dean to Sam and back: ‘Okay. What's going on with you two?

‘Nothing. No— it's nothing.’ Sam quickly says.

‘No, come on. You're bickering like an old married couple.’

‘Look, it,’ Sam sighs: ‘we've just been on the road for too long. Tight quarters, all that. Don't worry about it.’

‘Okay.’ Bobby gives in.

Sam nods: ‘So anyway. We figured it might be a haunting, so we went to check out the scene of the crime.’

___________________________

………A week ago, ………….

Rose looks at the drop of blood on her finger. She let her hand fall down and gets out of the bed. If she remembers correctly this is her closet. She opens the two doors at the same time. She takes a yellow dress with white lacing. She bought this one with her mother and wore it a lot after she was married.

_She looks in the standing mirror, a girl is giggling behind her: ‘There has to be something Rosalie.’_

_She turns around: ‘You know I don’t like to gossip.’ She smooths a fold in her dress: ‘And even if I did. There is nothing to tell Alice.’_

_‘There has to be something. You know how much I like to gossip.’ Alice gets up and follows Rose downstairs and stops in front of a bookcase._

Rose wearing her yellow dress now, takes the book Alice was holding in her memory. A romantic novel, It’s the only kind of book Alice showed any interesting. They went to the town that day. She remembers seeing Stefan that day. He smiled at her and Alice… She made her promise to not tell anyone about it. And to her own surprise Alice kept it to herself. She walks through the room into the hall. She tries to open the door: ‘Locked.’

_________________________

……………..present……………..

‘We talked to the janitor. The one from the building where they found the professor.’ Dean says.

‘He was to one that found the professor.’ Sam clarifies: ‘But we came up empty handed. No EMF that’s for sure.’

‘There was this girl he saw, but that’s a dead end.’ Dean adds: ‘I suggested checking out the buildings history.’

‘And that’s when I noticed my computer was broken.’

‘But did you dig up anything about the building? Or on the suicidal co-ed?’ Bobby asks.

‘No. History's clean.’ Sam tells him.

‘Then it's not a haunting.’ Bobby reasons.

‘Maybe not. Tell you the truth, we're not really sure.’ Dean says.

‘What do you mean, you're not sure?’ Bobby asks.

‘Well it’s weird…’

‘What’s weird Sam?’

‘This next part, we uh, we didn't see it happen ourselves exactly, but it's pretty fragging weird. Even for us.

………Flashback………….

Curtis walks alone through the campus. He hears a noise and turns, startled, then keeps walking, laughing at himself. He hears another noise and stops, looking straight up. He walks more carefully, hands in pockets. Suddenly a bright light whooshes on overhead and he cringes, arms over his head. He starts running, but trips and falls; a bright beam of light shoots down and grabs him like a tractor beam, pulling him up. He screams and flails.

………. Present………

‘Aliens?’ Bobby asks.

___________________________

…………. A few days ago …………

Rose doesn’t get any motion in the door. Where is she? Why is she here? She starts going through the house. She stays downstairs. Everything looks familiar, except there are no people here. She is alone and she was never alone here, the girl that did the cooking and the cleaning. A visit from Alice or even Damon who came to check on her, of course only before he left for the war.

_‘You’re going?’_

_Damon looks at her: ‘Yes, tomorrow. You’ll keep an eye on Stefan.’_

_‘Of course.’ She looks down: ‘Everything will be okay. Just make sure you come back.’_

_He lays a hand on her shoulder: ‘I’m going to.’_

They never expected that she was the one that was going to die. She gets into the dining room. The candles are lit and there is a plate of food waiting for her. 


	31. chapter 31

‘There was one more victim.’ Dean tells Bobby.

Sam nods: ‘Right. Now, we, we didn't see this one ourselves, either. We kind of put it together from the evidence. But this guy – He was, uh, he was a research scientist. Animal testing.’

_Research Scientist leaves a campus building, heading towards the street. He sees something shiny in the gutter and stops. He looks around cautiously, then gets down on hands and knees to see it better. It is a gold watch. He smiles and looks excited. He gets all the way down and sticks and arm through the gutter bars, trying to reach it. He struggles. Close on his face as something grabs him. He begins screaming and struggling as blood spatters on his face._

‘Because Cops didn't release the cause of death, they had no clue what it was. So, we went to the morgue.’ Sam starts. ‘We found something that looks like a belly scale from an alligator.’

‘An alligator? In the sewer?’ Bobby asks.

‘I thought the same thing, but Sam said it’s some kind of urban legend. kid flushes a baby gator down the toilet, and it grows huge in the tunnels.’

‘Did you find anything?’ Bobby reacts.

‘I found my tires flat.’ Dean glares at Sam.

‘Apart from that.’ Bobby says.

‘No, that’s why we called you.’ Dean tells Bobby.

Bobby stands up: ‘I'm surprised at you two. I really am. Sam, first off, Dean did not steal your computer.’

‘But…’

‘Shh, shh, shh, shh! And, Dean, Sam did not touch your car.’ He continues and reaches for a phone on a cabinet and throws it on the bed: ‘Neither did Rose leave. Or not willingly.’

‘What do you mean?’ Sam asks.

‘And if you two bothered to pull your heads out of your asses, it all would have been pretty clear.’

Dean is confused, He is trying think it through: ‘What?’

‘What you're dealing with.’

‘I got nothing.’ Dean admits.

Sam shakes his head: ‘Me neither.’

‘You got a trickster on your hands.’ Bobby says: ‘These things create chaos and mischief as easy as breathing, and it's got you so turned around and at each other's throats, you can't even think straight.’

‘The laptop.’ Sam says.

‘The tires.’ Dean adds: ‘You think the trickster took Rose?’

‘It knows you're onto him, and it's been playing you like fiddles. They’re like demigods, really. There's Loki in Scandinavia. There's Anansi in West Africa. Dozens of them. They're immortal, and they can create things out of thin air. Things as real as you and me. Make them vanish just as quick.’

‘Bobby, what do these things look like?’ Sam asks.

‘Lots of things, but human, mostly.’

‘And what human do we know who's been at ground zero this whole time?’ Dean questions.

Sam frowns, thinking, then gets it: ‘The janitor.’

____________________

Rose wakes up. She is the bed again but doesn’t remember going upstairs. Her clothing changed, it’s a dark jean and a pale blue jumper. She is still in her old house. She opens a drawer and finds something sharp. She slashes it over her hand. It heals immediately. ‘You should see me now Alice, a vampire locked in a house.’ That was the one thing she hated most about this, watching her family grow older, watching Alice without being able to talk to her. She left quick; she didn’t want to look back.

‘It’s ok.’ A voice says.

Rose turns and sees Alice standing by the mirror. She is exactly how Rose remembers her.

‘You look strange.’ Alice says and smiles.

‘Are you real?’ Rose asks. She stands up and takes a closer look at her friend: ‘Don’t say anything. It doesn’t matter.’ Rose hugs her friend. And then everything disappears.

____________________

Dean enters the building, poking around cautiously with his flashlight. As he goes up the last staircase, he puts the flashlight away and pulls out a large wooden stake. He hears something behind him, tucks the stake into his jacket, and enters the theater. On the stage is a round red bed with a tacky canopy and a slowly rotating disco ball. The two women the Trickster materialized earlier are sprawled on it seductively, both in lingerie. As Dean gets to the stage, they crawl towards him. ‘We've been waiting for you, Dean.’

‘Y-Y-You guys aren't real.’ He turns around and walks away.

‘Trust me, sugar, it's going to feel real.’ One of them says.

He looks for another door and finds someone in the audience.

‘They're a peace offering.’ The trickster says: ‘know what you and your brother do. I've been around a while. Run into your kind before.’

‘Well, then you know that I... can't let you just keep hurting people.’

‘Come on! Those people got what was coming to them. Hoisted on their own petards.’ The trickster stands up: ‘Let me move on to the next town and I’ll give her back.’

‘You really do have her? Why?’

‘Why not? Just wanted to mess with her head a bit.’

‘Let her go.’ Dean demands, he takes the stake and points it at him: ‘But I can’t let you go.’

‘Too bad. Like I said, I like you. Sam was right. You shouldn't've come alone.’

‘Well, I'll agree with you there.’

The door slams shut. The trickster looks back up the stairs to see Sam, just entered, with a large stake of his own. Bobby stands at the top of the next aisle, also with a stake. ‘Ok, here she is.’ He snaps his fingers and Rose stands next to him. She looks confused. Sam looks at her and throws her the stake. She reacts fast, ‘Not good.’ the trickster mumbles. And she stakes him.

She sits down on the stairs. Dean walks up: ‘Are you ok.’ He sits down next to her: ‘Are you crying.’

‘Maybe. I don’t know. I’m just glad to be back.’ She lays her head on his shoulder.

‘What happened?’

‘Not now.’ She whispers and he puts his arm around her.


	32. Chapter 32

Rose sits in the car ‘look out! A woman.’

Dean stops the car, only just in time: ‘Holy-!’

kThe woman goes to the passenger's side and pounds on the window, which Sam rolls down. ‘Please. Please! Help me!’

‘All right, all right. Calm down, calm down. Tell us what happened.’ Sam tries.

The woman moves her hand through her brown hair and breathes heavily.

Rose gets out of the car: ‘Park at the side of the road.’ She tells Dean. He nods and she look at the woman: ‘Look at me… Yes, like that. Breath in and out. What’s your name?’

‘Molly. Molly Mcnamara.’

‘What happened, Molly?’ Rose asks, Dean and Sam approach them.

Molly glances at them, she is shaking. Her breathing slowes down: ‘I-I swerved, a-And we crashed. And when I came to, the car was wrecked, and my husband was missing. I went looking for him, but that's when the man from the road, he... he started chasing me.’

‘Did he look like he lost a fight with a lawn mower?’ Dean asks.

‘How did you know that?’

‘Lucky guess.’ Dean answers her.

‘Molly, we can take you back to town. You’ll be safe.’ Rose offers.

‘I can't. I have to find David.’ Molly looks around: ‘He might have gone back to the car.’

‘We should get you somewhere safe first. Then we’ll come back and look for your husband.’ Sam tells her.

Molly shakes her head: ‘No. I'm not leaving here without him. Would you just take me back to my car, please?’

…………..

The car parks by the woods near the crash site. They get out, Molly leads them into the woods. Rose stays at her side: ‘We’ll find out what happened.’ Rose tells Molly.

‘I swear it happened hear.’ Molly panics she goes forwards starts looking around.

‘Molly!’ Rose yells and looks behind her: ‘This doesn’t feel right.’

‘What are you going to tell her?’ Dean asks.

‘What about… the truth?’ Rose replies.

Sam look at Molly: ‘We got to get out of here. Greeley could show up at any second. And she is coming back.’

‘I know it sounds crazy, but I crashed into that tree. I don't know who could've taken it. It was totaled. Please. You have to believe me.’

‘Molly, listen, we do believe you. But that's why we want to get you out of here.’ Sam tells her.

………………….

They start driving towards the station, rose listens to Molly. She is talking about why they were on that road. Telling her story and crying: ‘You know the last thing I said to him? I called him a jerk. Oh, god. What if that's the last thing I said to him?’

Rose nods: ‘Molly... We're going to figure out what happened to your husband. I promise.’

The radio starts making odd noises, then plays 'House of the Rising Sun'. Dean frowns and looks at Sam, he shakes his head, signing that he didn’t change the channel.

‘This song ...’

‘What is special about this song Molly?’ Rose asks.

‘It was playing when we crashed.’

The radio crackles again and settles on another station. A creepy voice can be heard. _‘She's mine. She's mine. She's mine.’_

Molly looks at Rose, desperate for an explanation: ‘What is that?’

A strange looking man appears in the middle of the road.

‘Hold on.’ Dean says and He drives straight into the man, who vanishes in a puff of smoke.

‘What the... What the hell just happened?’ Molly asks: ‘Rose?’

‘Don't worry, Molly. Everything's going to be all right.’ Sam says and the car begins to shudder.

…………………………

Molly stands at the side of the road.

‘I think we should tell her the truth.’ Sam tells Dean.

Dean sighs: ‘Sam!’

‘The truth, about what?’ Molly asks.

‘About why we were here, on the road.’ Rose explains. She wasn’t a big fan of lying, but went along with it, thinking that Dean was right. She would run away from them, herself as well, if she didn’t know any better… about what’s really out there: ‘We weren’t here by accident.’

‘We were here to hunt ghost. We think his name is Jonah Greeley. He was a local farmer that died 15 years ago on this highway.’ Sam explains.

‘You’re nuts.’ Molly says and walks backwards, away from them: ‘All three of you.’

‘Really? About as nuts as a vanishing guy with his guts spilling out. You know what you saw.’ Dean ask her.

She stops: ‘No, don’t …’

‘One night a year, on the anniversary of his death, he haunts this road. That's why we're here, Molly. To try and stop him.’ Sam continues his explanation.

‘I just want to find my husband.’ She cries and look at Rose: ‘Please help me.’

‘I’ll bring you to him.’ Rose says and Molly looks up at her: ‘But you need to help us with something first. Tell us anything you know about that night.’


	33. chapter 33

_‘Each year Greeley punishes somebody for his death. He chases them. Tortures them. And each year, that somebody is you.’ Rose tells Molly._

_‘So that's why he won't let me off the highway. Because... I killed him. I killed us both.’_

…………….

Because they couldn’t leave the woods with Molly, they told her what they knew. They did what they could and solved another mystery… so Molly can find her piece.

Sam and Dean stand at the car. It’s near dawn.

A little further down the road are Molly and Rose. Rose lays a hand on Molly’s shoulder: ‘He is alive. He is living is live here.’ Rose says: ‘It’s time for you to find peace.’

‘I can’t… I have to tell him…’

‘What do you want to tell him?’ Rose let her hand fall down and look at Molly: ‘You don’t know how much I understand what you’re going to. But you have to let go.’ Rose thinks of Alice. Her blond hair, her giggles when she heard something new. She thinks about her mother, her father. She let them all go; she couldn’t stay to see them living their lives after she died. She hopes they were happy, and in one way or form let go of her without forgetting. She would never forget them. ‘I think you’ll be able to move on.’

‘But you don't know where.’ Molly cries silently, looking through the window, she sees David. He smiles at someone at the top of the stares. A woman walks down towards him.

‘No. But Molly, you don't belong here. Haven't you suffered long enough? It's time. It's time to go.’ Rose looks at her encouraging.

Molly nods sadly, then steps slowly away from the house. She turns her face upwards as the first light of dawn creeps over the rooftops. Bathed in light, she becomes part of the light and vanishes.

Rose goes back to the car: ‘You think she's going to a better place?’

‘I hope so.’ Dean answers.

‘Me too.’ Rose looks up: ‘I really hope so.’

___________________________

Rose look out of the window of their motel room. The sun shines bright. Dean is looking for a new case. She turns her head and looks at him. He turns the page of the paper and looks up: ‘Why’re you looking at me?’ He smirks

‘I think I need to go home, for a bit.’

He lays the paper down: ‘Why?’

‘It has something to do with what happened with the trickster.’ She kisses him: ‘I’ll explain after I’m back.’

‘When will you go?’

‘Few hours from now.’ She replies: ‘It’s something I need to do.’ She mourned her family, Alice… But she never said goodbye… or went to their graves. She knows they’re there because of Damon.

There is knock on the door, Dean stands up: ‘And Where is home?’ He asks and opens the door. Sam walks in.

‘Mystic falls.’ She answers: ‘I was born in Mystic Falls; I only went back once before.’

____________________________

_1863 Mystic Falls:_

_Alice knocks on the door. She goes to this almost every day. It’s where her best friend lives. She waits and knocks again. Rosalie was going to wait for her on the town square. When she didn’t come, Alice got impatient and came here._

_She knocks again and a maid answers: ‘Oh Lady Alice. I didn’t know you would come today?’_

_‘Why not?’ Alice tries to look past her and sees the empty hallway: ‘What happening?’_

_‘They’re going to move tomorrow.’ The maid answers and sees Alice’s surprise: ‘I thought Lady Rosalie would have told you. She is resting for the journey now. The master said she couldn’t be disturbed.’_

_Alice nods: ‘I understand. Can you tell her I want to see her before she leaves? If she wakes up?’ _

_The maid nods._

_\--The maid found Rosalie’s body that evening---_

_Alice is talking with Stefan Salvatore. She tells him about what happened. He looks past her at the maze build out of hedges and swallows. ‘How did she die?’ He asks._

_‘I don’t know. There is gossip, but I cannot believe it.’_

_‘What do they say?’_

_‘That her husband killed her, they didn’t even know why. But some were pretty convinced. Someone says the maid saw, but I talked to her and she wasn’t even suspicious.’ Alice tells what she has heard: ‘Others say the cook was irritated by the uproar when she was making breakfast in the morning… I’m going to miss her. It’s so strange that she isn’t going to be here anymore. You know what I mean?’_


	34. Chapter 34

Somewhere in San Francisco in a motel room. Dean sits at the table, cleaning his guns: ‘This lawyer guy the first heart-free corpse in town?’

‘First man. Over the past year, several women have gone missing. Dead bodies all washed up later in the bay, too deteriorated to draw firm conclusions.’ Sam answers.

‘But no harts?’

‘No hearts. They were all hookers working Hunter’s Point. Now, cops are trying to keep things under wrap, but they’re looking for a serial killer.’ Sam types something on his laptop.

‘And the lunar cycle?’

‘Mm-hmm. Yeah, month after month, all the murders happen in the week leading up to the full moon.’

Dean looks up: ‘Which is this week?’

‘Hence the lawyer.’

‘Awesome.’

‘Dean, could you be a bigger geek about this?’

‘I’m sorry, man, but what about “a human by day, a freak animal killing machine by moonlight” don’t you understand? I mean, werewolves are badass. We haven’t seen one since we were kids.’

Sam puts his laptop away: ‘Maybe it’s a good thing Rose went to Mystic Falls.’

‘Oh because of what they say that can happen.’ Dean says: ‘One bite… Do you think it’s true?’

‘It’s very possible to be true.’

‘So, what’s our next move?’

‘Talk to the girl who found the body.’ Sam decides.

________________________

Rose sits on a bench on town square. She looks up at the clocktower. it was time to come back. She has been avoiding this place, not wanting to see the changes of time, among other reasons.

People are returning to their homes, it’s getting late. Most of them where is something called ‘The Grill’, must be a bar.

She looks at the stars.

…

_Rose chuckles and looks at her friend Alice._

_‘Shh.’ They’re at Alice’s house, outside: ‘They cannot know I’m only coming home now.’ She looks serious._

_Rose tries to do the same, and fails, laughing again: ‘Come on.’ She says and Alice giggles. ‘Ok, I’m going now.’_

_‘You’re going to be ok?’ Alice asks nervously._

_‘I told you. I’m not afraid of the dark.’_

_…._

It turned out that it wasn’t the dark itself that she needed to be afraid of, but what could be in it that could mean you’re dead.

…

_Rose walks carefully trough the dark, she past the halfway point when she sees someone. Maybe Alice is right. Her heartbeat rises, she tries to breath steadily. There are two of them._

_‘It’s you Miss. Rosalie.’ It’s Mr. Salvatore and Damon: ‘You shouldn’t be out this late. Not by yourself, you never know what’s out in the dark.’_

_‘You’re the first person I came across. You and your son.’_

_‘That’s good to hear.’ He says: ‘Damon, can you make sure she gets home ok?’ It’s not a question. He is demanding it._

_Damon nods: ‘Sure father.’ He offers Rose his arm and they walk away from his father: ‘Why are you away at this hour, you weren’t…’_

_‘No. I wasn’t.’ Rose says and giggles: ‘Alice wanted to tell me a rumor, and it couldn’t wait any longer. I told you how she gets when she doesn’t get to gossip.’_

….

She walked away from the town square and is now at the edge of the wood. She freezes, she hears a muffled scream. Slowly she turns around, hiding behind a tree. The scream stops.

‘Finally, could you hit her before.’ A woman asks someone: ‘She wouldn’t stop.’

‘I tried, okay.’ A guy answers. He has a girl hanging over his shoulder. She has brown hair. The woman opens the door of a car. She sees the girl better now, it’s Elena.

_______________________

Rose followed the car to a small cabin in the woods: ‘Is Sam ok?’ She asks Dean on the phone.

_‘He’ll be. She was a werewolf and she did kill innocent people, but she wasn’t aware of it.’_

‘Yeah, a werewolf with not control. It’s probably one of the reasons I don’t like them.’

_‘And the natural enemy thing?’_

‘That too.’ She sees movement in the cabin: ‘You have a new case?’

_‘Sam got something in Hollywood, a haunted movie set.’_


	35. Chapter 35

It’s dark outside the cabin. A car is parked in front of it. Rose looks through a window and sees Elena tied to chair. There are two vampires in the room, one of them sits on the bed and talks with Elena. He is getting frustrated, because the girl won’t tell him anything.

Rose slowly moves and the woman inside looks outside but doesn’t see anything because Rose moved out of the way in time.

_‘I think there is someone outside?’_

_The man reacts: ‘There isn’t, I didn’t hear anything.’ He sighs and the bed creaks when he stands up: ‘Who would be stupid enough to come in?’_

Rose takes a decision. It’s time. She kicks the door open and speeds behind the woman breaking her neck: ‘I am.’

The man moves in front of Elena, he glances at the woman and attacks Rose. She stops his punch by taking a hold of his right hand and pushes him back against the wall. He gets up and breaks the leg of a chair and holds the wood in front of him.

Elena makes herself small, looking at the fight.

The man looks at her: ‘Why are you defending her. Just let us have her.’

‘Why is she so important?’ Rose asks, standing in a defensive position

‘If I deliver her to the wright person, she can buy back my life, our lives.’ He motions the woman on the ground.

‘Sorry, cannot do that.’ She says and he attacks again. She puts her hands around the improvised stake, stopping it from piercing her. She pushes against the stake, but he is stronger than her. She moves her footing and floors him. He lets go of the stake. Rose takes it and stakes him right in the hearth.

…………..

The two vampires are dead. Rose looks at Elena: ‘I’m not going to hurt you.’ She says: ‘I’m going to untie you.’ Elena nods and Rose steps around the chair to loosen the knot.

Elena stands up. She looks around, a little panicked, but can control herself: ‘I’m Elena.’

‘Rose, if you want, I can drive you home. I think we’re a little too far away from anything to go on foot.’

Elena looks at her, she tries to decide if she could trust her: ‘I live in Mystic Falls.’

‘I was on my way there.’ Rose says and Elene follows her outside: ‘I don’t have a car, but this one will do fine.’

Elena nods and swallows: ‘Why were you on your way to Mystic Falls? I never saw you before.’ Elene opens the door and quick add: ‘If I may ask?’

‘it’s okay.’ Rose says and starts the car: ‘I have family on the cemetery.’

‘Oh.’ Elena says. She stays quiet. Pointing to show Rose the directions for where she lives. Rose doesn’t say anything either. Would she be taken because she is a doubleganger? Maybe they knew something more. There wasn’t any other explanation. ‘It’s here.’ Elena says suddenly.’

Rose stops: ‘Elena.’ She says and the girl turns her head: ‘_You don’t remember anything that happened this night. You were never abducted. You never saw me. You got lost on your way home after you insisted on walking home by yourself. You’re going to live this life just the way you want to.’_

Elena nods.

‘_Say that you understand this.’_

‘I understand.’ Elena says in trance. Rose signs her to step out and when Elena does so, Rose drives off.

____________________

Rose stands in front of a ruin. She gets on the one step that’s still standing up. This is where the front door would have been. She holds up her hand like she wants to knock or open the door. She let her hand fall back next to her and turns around. She looks in the direction of the old cemetery.

It’s time to go and visit. To say her goodbyes. It’s long been overdue.

……………………

_Flashback_

_…………………_

_Alice looks at her friend’s grave. She holds flowers in her hand: ‘It’s been a month now. It still feels strange. Everything moves forwards again. But you’ll never be forgotten here.’ She lays the flowers down. They never found a body, so there isn’t actually _someone buried here, but it’s a place to visit. A place to mourn Rosalie.

Allice steps backwards and behind her stands another woman. She is older and looks a bit like Rosalie does. She prays for her daughter’s soul.

_‘Here lays Rosalie Miller. A woman who’ll never be forgotten. She was a daughter, a sister, a friend, a wife…’_


	36. chapter 36

Outside Green River County detention center. Dean and Sam climb over the railing and make their way to a car: ‘Oh, man, are you a sight for sore eyes.’

Rose sits in the car and sees the brothers getting closer. Dean runs his hand along the Impala. He opens the passenger door and takes his jacket to put over his prison jumpsuits.

‘Hey.’ Rose puts her hand on Dean’s arm when he sits down. He smiles at her. ‘And found the thing? Why it was there?’

Dean nods: ‘Now we need to burn some bones.’ An alarm sounds and a red light above one of the prison doors starts to flash. Sam looks out the back window: ‘Drive!’

………………

Sam and Dean changed in their normal clothes. They are taking shovels and bags out of the trunk of the Impala. They set off across the cemetery. ‘We got to move it. If Henriksen gets to the lawyer…’

‘I thought she couldn't say anything – you know, that whole lawyer-client privilege thing.’

‘The privilege doesn't apply, Dean.’ Sam explains.

Dean looks at him: ‘So she'll talk?’

‘She has to.’ Sam says.

Dean goes with his flashlight over the graves: ‘I found it.’ The headstone reads “Dolores Glockner 1934 – 1976.” Sam starts digging.

Sam reaches the coffin and looks up at Dean, who is standing next to Rose. He was telling her more about Hollywood. ‘Got it.’ Sam says. Sam salts Nurse Glockner’s corpse.

Rose hands the lighter fluid to Dean, who pours it on the corpse. Rose lights a match and throws it on the corpse, and it goes up in flames.

_____________________

In the motel Sam sits at the table. Rose sits on the bed, her back against the wall: ‘Now we wait until Dean calls? Because we know it’s a djinn?’

Sam answers: ‘Yes.’ He looks up from his laptop: ‘How where things in Mystic Falls? And do not just answer with ‘nice’.’

‘It wasn’t nice.’ She admits: ‘It was strange, I remembered a lot of things, most of it involved one of my friends Alice. I saw Elena again.’ In her mind she sees Elena struggling, sitting in the car, hands tied together: ‘She was in trouble.’

‘Yes.’ Sam is surprised: ‘Was is because she is…’

‘A doubleganger.’ Rose finishes the sentence: ‘I think so. They said something about buying back their lives, if they could deliver her to the right person.’

‘Do you know who that is?’ He asks her.

‘No.’ She wishes she knew; she could find a better way to save her life.

‘Did you talk about this with Dean?’

She shakes her head. She didn’t, he could be in danger as well, but she doesn’t think it related. This doesn’t change that she doesn’t keep an eye out.

‘Why not?’

‘Because… I don’t think he needs to know.’ She doesn’t want to say what’s really bothering her.

‘There is something else.’ He says: ‘You can talk to me.’

She hesitates: ‘It’s just that when I talk with him, it’s like he avoids all even a little serious topic. I don’t know it anymore.’

Sam nods: ‘Understandable, but you…’ His phone rings and he answer: ‘Dean.’ Sam stands up to talk with his brother. He walks up to the window: ‘Yes definitely a djinn. Dean there's a cop car outside.’

Rose stands up and look through the window.

‘I don’t know.’

She sees the cop car drive away and looks at Sam and mounts not us.

He nods relieved that it’s not: ‘They're leaving. False alarm. So, you got anything yet?’ Dean is driving around to see if he can find where the djinn is hiding.

_‘Are you kidding me? How could I? You got me sifting through like 50 square miles of real estate here._’

‘Well, that's where all the victims disappeared.’ Rose follows Sam with her eyes walking up and down and listens in on the conversation.

_‘Yeah well, I got diddly-squat. You think these suckers can really grant wishes?’_

‘I don't know. I guess they're powerful enough. But not exactly like Barbara Eden in harem pants. I mean, Djinn have been feeding off people for centuries. They're all over the Koran.’

_‘My God. Barbara Eden was hot, wasn't she? Way hotter than that Bewitched chick.’_

‘Are you even listening to me?’

_He clears his throat: ‘Yeah. So uh, where do the Djinns lair?’_

‘Ruins usually. Uh. Bigger the better – more places to hide.’

_‘I think I saw a place a couple of miles back. I'm going to go check it out.’_

‘No come pick us up first.’ Sam shouts it the phone and then he puts it away.

Rose stands up: ‘Let’s go find him.’


	37. chapter 37

The Impala pulls up and almost come to a stop. Dean sees a factory.

………….

Dean enters, with a flashlight, swinging open a creaky door. He walks through what appears to be an abandoned office, one that has been left in a hurry. A typewriter stands on the desk, one of the file cabinets is left open. There's a dripping water sound, but otherwise it appears empty to him.

He looks back and forth in it a few times, and then starts walking back the same direction he came from, but this time he is in the hall. Suddenly somthing attacks him, pinning him against the window wall. Dean drops the flashlight and the Djinn slams Dean’s right hand up against a wall, forcing him to drop his knife. The djinn is bald, with curling blue tattoos all over its face. The djinn opens its left hand, which begins to glow in blue, at the same time that the Djinn’s eyes begin glowing. The monster puts its glowing hand on Dean’s forehead and his eyes roll up and take on a faint blue hue.

______________________

_What is and should never be…_

_…………………_

A TV showing an old black and white movie of a monster carrying an unconscious woman.

Dean wakes up, bare-chested, and wearing a necklace that is not the amulet; he sees an apparently nude woman lying next to him. Only he doesn’t know who she is.

………………..

Dean, dressed, is walking through the dark apartment. He takes his phone and dials his brothers’ number.

_‘Dean?’_

‘Sam?’

_‘What's going on?’_

‘I don't know. I don't know where I am.’ Dean scans the nicely decorated apartment. Nothing looks familiar.

_‘What? What happened?’_

‘Well, the uh, the Djinn. It attacked me.’ That’s what happened, but what did it do?

_‘The gin? You're ... drinking gin?’_

‘No, asshat. The Djinn. The ... scary creature. Remember? It put it’s hand on me and then I woke up ... next to some hot chick...’

_‘Who?’ He laughs: ‘Carmen?’_

‘Who?’ He asks his brother.

_‘Dean, you're drunk. You're drunk-dialing me.’_

Sam hang up. Dean looks at his phone and puts it back in his pocket, frustrated, and looks around. He sees an envelope, and picking it up, sees that it is addressed to:

CARMEN PORTER

53 BARKER AVE

LAWRENCE, KS 66044

‘Lawrence?’ He mutters. The next two envelopes are addressed to Dean, same address as Carmen's. ‘What the hell?’

‘Honey? What are you doing up?’ Carmen asks. She walks down the stairs in a dark blue dressing gown.

‘Hey. Carmen. Carmen, uh, I just uh...’

‘Aw, you can't sleep, huh?’

‘Yeah, heh heh.’ He looks at her, really looks at her this time.

She stops in front of him: ‘Well, why don't you come back to bed and let's see if I can do anything to help.’

‘Sure. Yeah. In a minute. You - you, you go ahead.’

She looks at him, smiling: ‘OK. Don't stay up too long.’

‘No.’

She kisses him warmly.

He goes to a bookshelf, sees a photo of Carmen, and another of her and himself embracing. He turns and sees something else shocking – another photo – and drops it. The glass shatters as it breaks, and Dean turns on his heel and leaves the room.

………………

Dean drives up in the Impala across the street. He shuts off the engine and goes over and we see that it's the old Winchester house from his childhood.

_________________________________

Dean wakes up on the couch to the sound of birds singing outside. He opens his eyes, sitting up, confused. He dials his phone.

_Hey, it's me. I can't come to the pho-_ Dean hangs up and stands up in his childhood home. His mother is alive and so is his father. The pictures he saw confirm that he had a normal childhood, a normal life.

……………..

Dean is talking with a professor: ' Well I don't think I've seen you in my class before.’

‘You kidding' me? I love your lectures. You... You make learning fun.’ Dean replies.

They laugh: ‘What can I do for you?’

‘What can you tell me about Djinns?’

The professor takes a few books from the shelf: ‘Well, a lot of Muslims believed the Djinn are very real. And they're mentioned in the Koran—’

‘Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. I know. Get to the wish part.’

‘What about it?’

Dean thinks, he needs to find out: ‘Do you think they could really do it?’

‘Um... Uh, no. No, I don't think they can 'really do it'. You understand these are mythic creatures?’

‘Yeah, I know. I-I-I know. I know. But uh... I mean in the stories. You know, say you had a wish, uh. But you never even said it out loud. Like that, uh... that a loved one never died. Or that, uh, something awful never happened.’

‘Supposedly, yes. I mean they have godlike power. They can alter reality however they want. Past. Present. Future.’

……………….

Outside at the side of the road Dean opens the trunk to the Impala and we see only old magazines and paper cups and a rag in there, no guns or other weapons, he laughs: ‘Well, who'd'a thought, baby. We're civilians.’

He closes the trunk and looks over at the building. He doesn’t understand what happened, but he also hasn’t figured out what to do now…


	38. Chapter 38

Outside the Winchester house Dean is sitting on the steps to the front porch, drinking a beer, feeling happy. A car drives up and parks at the curb: ‘I don’t believe it.’ He gets up to go greet Sam and Jessica who are getting out of the car. Dean attacks her with a hug while Sam takes out the luggage from the trunk. ‘Jessica.’

‘Agh! You're, uh... Good to see you too Dean.’ She says and Dean laughs. ‘Can't breathe, okay.’

He lets go and turns to his brother: ‘Sammy.’

‘Hey.’ Sam reacts, a little unsure.

Dean has a big smile on his face: ‘Look at you. You're with Jessica, it's - I don't believe it.’

‘Yeah.’ Sam chuckles, somewhat disapprovingly, motioning to the beer in Dean's hand: ‘I see you started off Mom's birthday with a bang, as usual.’

‘Wait. Mom's birthday, that's, that's today?’

‘Yeah. Yeah, Dean. That's today. That's why we're here. Don't tell me you forgot.’

Another car parks in the street: ‘Someone else coming along?’ Dean asks.

‘Uhm yeah Dean, they come every year.’ Sam says and Dean looks at the car, the passenger door opens, and he recognizes the woman that gets out of the car. Her long light brown hair hangs in a ponytail over her left shoulder. She is wearing a beautiful but simple grey dress. Lia steps over to them. ‘Lia and Stefan.’ Sam says to Dean.

Dean sees a guy come out of the car, short dark blonde hair. Stefan closes the car and walks up to Lia who is waiting for him, she holds out her hands which he takes, and they intertwine their fingers. ‘Hey Sam, how is law school.’ She asks him and lets go of Stefan to give both Sam and Jessica a hug.

‘Everything is going well.’ Sam answers: ‘Dean forgot what day it is.’

Lia laughs and she goes over to Dean and lays a hand on his shoulder, to see how he is doing: ‘You forgot, didn’t you?’ Her hand falls to her side.

Dean cannot shake the feeling that he wants to touch her, but she is here with this Stefan guy, is he a Salvatore: ‘apparently.’ He sees she is wearing a ring, a wedding ring. It looks like it.

Lia frowns: ‘Are you ok?’

‘I’m fine.’ He answers. She doesn’t seem to believe him.

_________________________

In the restaurant. They're all sitting at a round table. Dean glances at Lia, he sees her kissing Stefan on the cheek, she smiles warmly. He gets a sick feeling. Carmen looks at him, but he ignores her. He looks away from Lia, turning his head down to look at his food. He is jealous, that what it is.

‘All right. To Mom.’ Sam raises his glass: ‘Happy birthday.’

‘Happy birthday.’ Lia says: ‘Me and Stefan have bought a gift for you. But it’s not here.’

‘It’s not too big, isn’t it?’

Stefan laughs: ‘Not really.’

‘When we were in Europe, we bought some of your favorite wine and some of those Belgian chocolate.’ Lia tells Mary.

They all clink their glasses in a cheer. As he sees Sam and Jessica kiss. He smiles.

Carmen whispers to him: ‘I was really worried about you last night.’

‘Oh, I’m good.’ He says and his smiles fades when he sees that Stefan is kissing Lia.

‘You sure.’ Carmen asks grim.

‘All right. Jess and I actually have another surprise for Mom's birthday. Ah... You want to tell them?’ Sam asks her.

‘They're your family.’ Jessica says, smiling.

Mary looks at them, already happy: ‘What?’ Tell me what?’ Sam hold up Jessica's left hand and they see an engagement ring on her finger. Mary laughs happily: ‘Oh my God! That's so wonderful.’ She gets up and hugs Jessica, who also is getting up.

Lia hugs Sam and then congratulate Jessica.

‘You have to tell me where you got your dress last year.’ Jessica asks Lia.

‘Oh, of course, I’m so happy for you.’ Lia says: ‘Now show me the ring.’

Dean stands up and walks away. Lia looks at Mary: ‘There is something wrong.’ Mary says, to Lia, who nods back.

___________________________

The night has fallen. Dean is sitting in the car, engine going, thinking. Suddenly the passenger door opens, Lia gets in the car.

‘What are you doing?’ He asks her.

‘I come to ask what you’re doing?’ She says: ‘You’re different.’

‘How I am different?’ He asks.

‘I don’t know.’ She admits: ‘You act different… you look at me in a different way. But I don’t know why.’ She looks at him: ‘You know what I am, don’t you?’

He nods. Not seeing the point in lying.

‘Sam told me a few things. You’re going to hunt the Djinn?’

He nods again.

‘What did you wish for?’

He turns to look at her, surprised on the effect she has on him: ‘I wished… That My mother was alive.’

She nods understanding: ‘Ok, I’ll help you.’

‘You would?’ He asks: ‘You don’t even know if it’s true.’

‘I’m not letting you go by yourself.’ She says. He starts the car. ‘How are things in the “real world”, Can you tell me?’

He looks at her: ‘If you want me to. I can try I guess.’


	39. Chapter 39

Dean is driving, looking at the road. He doesn’t look at Rose, he avoids looking at her. He tried to explain what happened in ‘the real world’. About how she rescued him and his brother from a demon called Meg. This is where he first met her. He tells her about the hunting in general, but he doesn’t say anything about their relationship. It is one, right? He thinks so and wants it to be. Seeing her with Stefan today made him angry, upset.

‘Ok, I hunt.’ She says: ‘Like you and your brother. And you do get along in ‘reality’. That explains some things. He shakes his head. ‘So, there is nothing between us there?’ She looks at him, waiting for an answer.

He glances at her from the corner of his eyes, not looking at her. When his eyes are back on the road: ‘Maybe.’

‘Ok.’ She says. She doesn’t say anything else.

He tries to think what this reaction means. Everything went differently here. He doesn’t understand why she is in there life in this way, but he is not about to ask.

Rose breaks the silence: ‘I guess the blood is for the Djinn?’

‘Huh?’

‘The blood you brought in that bag.’ She points at it.

‘yeah, I need a silver knife dipped in lamb's blood.’

_______________

Dean drives between a few buildings, when he arrives at the same old factory where he was attacked by de Djinn, he stops the car. He looks at Rose who is sleeping. After their talk, she fell asleep, what maybe was a good thing, she couldn’t ask anymore questions that way, and he didn’t know how to answer them all. He picks up his flashlight and Rose moves; she stretches and looks at him: ‘Is this the place?’ She looks outside: ‘Where are we?’

‘Well, we're not in Kansas anymore.’ He chuckles at Rose. When there's no reaction the smile dies: ‘Illinois.’

‘And you think it’s here?’

‘I know it is.’

……………………….

Dean starts walking down the hallway, same way as last time when he got attacked. Rose listens closely, it appears to be empty. There is a sound.

‘That way.’ Rose whispers.

Dean understands and heads into that direction. They go into a big room, there are bodies hanging from the ceiling, he looks closer at one them, shining his flashlight on it. A drained blood bag hang beside her. He looks further to the right and then he recognizes one: ‘It’s her.’

‘Don’t say you know her?’ Rose asks.

‘I saw her around.’ He explains. He sees something moving and Rose pulls him away so they can hide. The woman that Dean saw before wakes up, starts sobbing and pleading to the Djinn who now stands before her. The Djinn touches her face: ‘SLEEP.’ Her head falls forward, eyes still open and her feet relaxes, falling forward again. The Djinn rests his face against her arms, touching her right arm and breathing heavily, eyes closed. He then goes for the blood bag, pulls out one straw and puts it to his mouth, drinking her blood.

…………………….

The Djinn has left, and Dean walks up to the woman again: ‘What if that's what the Djinn does? It doesn't grant you a wish, it just makes you think it has.’

Rose follows behind him. Dean starts to gag, little trouble breathing, probably shock for starting to realize what's going on.

‘Are you ok?’ She asks him worried: ‘Dean what’s going on?’

He breathes heavily: ‘What if I'm like her? What if I'm tied up in here some place? What if all this is in my head?’

‘So, what if that’s true.’ Rose reacts slowly: ‘maybe it gives you some kind of supernatural acid, and then just feeds on you slow. Does it make any sense though?’

‘I don’t know.’ He says, what if this is a dream, he turns towards her: ‘I don’t think you’re real.’

‘How would you know? For sure, I mean?’

‘There's one way to be sure.’ He pulls out the silver knife: ‘It's an old wives' tale. If you're about to die in a dream, you wake up.’

‘You’re going to kill yourself.’ She realizes.

‘Or I'm going to wake up. One or the other.’ He turns the knife on himself, takes both his hands to the handle, ready to thrust it into himself.

Suddenly Mary walks up next to him, in the same nightgown that she died in.

Rose’s face changes: ‘Why'd you have to keep digging?’

Mary comes up in front of him: ‘Put the knife down, honey.’

‘You're not real.’ He has tears in his eyes: ‘None of it is.’

‘It doesn’t matter.’ His mother says: ‘It's everything you want. We're a family again. Let’s go home.’

He shakes his head: ‘I'll die.’ His voice breaks: ‘The Djinn will... drain the life out of me in a couple of days.’

‘But in here, with us, it'll feel like years. Like a lifetime…’ Mary says.

Dean inhales and whispers: ‘I'm sorry.’ He thrusts the knife into himself, and blood immediately comes out of his mouth.

‘Dean.’ Rose yells.

_________________

Sam and Rose are in the same factory, in the real factory. Rose speeds towards Dean, he is hanging on the ceiling, a blood bag hangs next to him: ‘Dean.’ She yells: ‘Oh God. Come on.’ She is shaking him: ‘Hey. Wake up. Wake up.’

Dean grunts a little. His eyes begin to focus on Rose.


	40. Chapter 40

Rose is shaking Dean: ‘Hey. Wake up. Wake up.’

He grunts a little. His eyes begin to focus on Rose.

She smiles: ‘Hey.’ His eyes are locked on her.

Sam appears behind her: ‘Thank God. I thought I lost you for a second.’

Rose pulls out the tube in Dean’s throat. He takes a breath and turns towards his brother: ‘You almost did.’

‘Oh god.’ Sam repeats.

‘Let's get you down.’ Rose says. She reaches up and starts to cut through the rope as

Dean winces over the pain and grunts a little. Dean see two bright blue eyes next to Rose in the shadows, and the Djinn comes out. ‘Sam.’ Rose shouts when she hears movement behind her.

Sam turns around, going to the Djinn with the knife. The Djinn has Sam for a moment, gets him to drop the knife. Rose finishes cutting the rope holding Dean. And turns towards the Djinn, pushing him off Sam.

The Djinn stands up again, changes his focus from Sam to Rose. He moves closer to her, his hands glowing blue. She takes a defensive stand and tries keep the Djinn’s attention.

Dean takes the knife, looks at Sam who gets up as well.

The Djinn moves closer to Rose. Dean thrusts the knife into the back of the Djinn, turns it and Rose sees the blue light go out of its eyes. It closes its eyes, its head rolls down, and when Dean pulls out the knife, it falls to the ground dead.

__________________________________

Rose is outside the door of the motel room she hears the brothers talk about what happened inside of Dean’s head.

_‘You should have seen it, Sam. Our lives. You were such a wussy.’ Dean says._

_Sam chuckles: ‘So we didn't get along then, huh?’_

_‘Nah.’_

_‘Yeah... I thought it was supposed to, to be this perfect fantasy.’_

_‘It wasn't. It was just a wish. I wished for Mom to live. That Mom never died, we never went hunting and you and me just never uh... you know.’ Dean tells his brother._

_‘Yeah. Well, I'm glad we do. And I'm glad you dug yourself out, Dean. Most people wouldn't've had the strength, would have just stayed.’_

_‘Yeah... Lucky me. I got to tell you though, man. You know, you had Jess. Mom was going to have grandkids...’_

_‘Yeah, but... Dean... it wasn't real.’ Sam says and he stays silent for a bit: ‘I’m going to guess Rose wasn’t there?’_

_‘No, she was. It didn’t make any sense. But she was married.’ Dean says: ‘With Stefan.’_

Rose is surprised when she hears this. Stefan? How did that happen? She hears how Dean says his name in disgust.

_‘One of the Salvatore’s?’ Sam asks._

_‘I guess so…’_

_‘And what did you think of it?’_

_‘What am I supposed to think of it.’ Dean reacts, frustration can be heard in his voice: ‘I don’t want to talk about Sam.’_

_‘You don’t have to. Not with me anyway.’_

_…………….._

When Rose comes back an hour or two later, Sam is gone. Dean sits on the side on the bed and turns to looks at her.

‘Are you ok?’ She asks him and closes the door behind her.

He nods and stands up: ‘The Djinn gave me a wish… and I wished that my mother never died.’ He tells her and takes a breath: ‘Sam had Jessica, who was still alive, and I lived close by my mother…’

‘You don’t have to talk about it.’ She says: ‘it’s ok.’

‘No, I wanted to talk about it.’ He reacts: ‘Because there I lived with someone; her name was something with a C I think. I didn’t pay attention to her.’

She stays where she stands at the end of the bed, while he stands next to it: ‘Why are you telling me this?’

‘Because… Because you were there, but not with me and…’

She steps closer to him: ‘And what?’ she whispers. She stands right in front of him, their faces inches apart.

‘I wanted to be able to kiss you.’ He says, and leans in, his lips slightly brushing over hers. She kisses him.

…………………..

Sam is asleep in his room. There is storm outside. The door opens slowly, a shadow appears on the wall. There is a thunder followed by lightning. The bed is empty the window is opened. The storm outside stops.


	41. Chapter 41

Dean wakes up, his arm is over Rose back. She lays on her stomach, still sleeping. He looks at her. This is different than before. He smiles and closes his eyes, snoozing.

Rose turns around: “Good morning.” He kisses her and pulls her closer.

………………

Rose looks at Dean. They’re standing in Sam’s room: “There is nothing here. But we’ll find him.” She tells Dean. He walks up and down the room. He found sulfur; this means the involvement of demon. “Let’s start by calling Bobby.” Dean nods and takes his phone. Rose looks around the room. The window was open, there was sulfur, but no blood.

______________________

Bobby, Rose and Dean are parked on the side of the road, poring over a map.

‘This is it. All demonic signs and omens over the past month.’

‘Bobby, are you joking? There’s nothing here.’ Dean reacts.

‘Exactly.’ Bobby says.

Rose hears her phone and walks away to answer: “Hey Bree, thank you for calling back. Are you able…?”

_“Yes, I can do a locator spell. If you want.” She pauses: “You would need to come here and bring something that belongs to him.”_

“Ok, I’ll leave now.” She puts her phone away. And returns back to Bobby and Dean, who is just finishing a phone call himself: “My friend wants to help, you remember Bree from the bar?” He nods in response. “Now, I’ll go, but first I need something from him. A t-shirt or something.”

“That’s good.” He reacts, he is thinking things trough: “Let’s get you something. We’re going to the Roadhouse to speak with Ash. Maybe he has something.”

_____________________

Dean and Bobby turn the corner to the Roadhouse. When they get there, however, the entire building has burned to the ground: “What the hell?” Dean says and parks his car on the side of the road. They get out of the car and begin walking among the debris. Every single part of the Roadhouse has been destroyed. Dean suddenly bends down and sees Ash’s watch in the pile of rubble. He pulls on it and sees it is still attached to Ash’s very burnt corpse.

………………………

At the same time Rose arrives at the bar. She walks inside and greets Bree at the bar. “You want to get right to it?”

“Yes, if he is in danger…”

“Ok, you can go inside my apartment, everything is ready. I just have to tell that I’ll be away for a little while.”

Rose nods and goes through the door that’s behind the bar. It leads to Bree’s apartment. It’s not big, but it’s so nice, and witchy. It has herbs and other ingredients. She sits down on the couch.

“Do you have something from Sam?”

She nods and gives her the t-shirt. She explained everything on the phone. There is no need to explain it again: “How does this work? You’ll be able to find where he is, right?”

Bree sits down a candle in front of her: “This spell will show me an image of where he is now.” She alights the candle: “_Phasmatos Tribum, Nas Ex Veras, Sequitas Sanguinem.”_ She opens her eyes: “I did it.”

“And?” Rose asks.

“I think I saw him. And in the background was a bell with some kind of engravement. It looked like an oak tree.” Bree puts out the candle: “I hope this helps, but that’s what I can do.”

“I’ll call them, maybe they know something about it.”

“Ok, I’ll wait.”

Rose nods and call Dean, who answers immediately: “_Do you have something_?” He asks her. You can hear the stress in his voice.

“Put me on speaker.” She tells him and wait: “Can Bobby hear me?”

_“Yes, go ahead.” _He says.

“I may have a place. Does a bell engraved with an oak tree say something?” She hopes it does, waiting for them to think it through is worrying. Maybe it’s not specific enough or they have never seen something like it.

_“I know where Sam is...” Bobby says: “Cold oak, South Dakota.”_

_________________________________

Outside, near the edge of the woods, Bobby and Dean pull up in the Impala. They meet Rose, who just arrived. They open the trunk and grab gun: “Let’s go!”

……………

Sam is on the ground, winded, and a guy approaches. He suddenly makes a fast approach to kick Sam, who kicks out himself; the two exchange blows with Sam on the ground, and then he leverages himself up. Each land multiple blows; one blow hits Sam's right arm and shoulder with a bone-crunching sound, knocking him down again. He gets up quickly although clearly in pain.

The guy approaches and swings at Sam, but Sam ducks out of the way and his punch goes through a wooden railing, temporarily holding him. Sam knees him several times, then kicks him down. As the man lies there, winded, Sam picks up the iron bar that the man was using and knocks him out. Sam approaches the unconscious man, considering, and lifts the bar as if to strike – he hesitates a moment, then tosses the bar to the ground.

“Sam!” Dean yells.

Sam hears his brother, and turns toward him, still clutching his arm, and nearly staggering with exhaustion. He sees Dean and Bobby approaching, with flashlights, towards him. They walk toward each other, in the rain: “Dean.” There is relieve in his voice.

Rose comes running from the side: “Sam… NO!’ She was listening and when the heartbeat of the man on the ground started going faster, she reacted. He stabs the knife right through Sam’s back. Dean takes off running for them. Rose is too late; she ignores the man who is running away now and bites her wrist. Sam’s eyes are empty. She has to try. She gives him her blood, but nothing happens.

Dean sits at his brother’s side, hopeful, but he looks up and sees tears in her eyes. He shakes his head in disbelief.

“It’s too late. I’m so sorry.” She says, crying. There isn’t anything to do now. It’s over.


	42. chapter 42

Sam opens his eyes wide as he sits on the mattress, looking around, confused, and breathing heavily.

_________________

Rose walks in the room.

‘Hey.’ Sam says, his voice sounding rough.

She smiles, hiding what he is really feeling. ‘I am happy that you are out of bed.’ She goes over to give him a hug: ‘You look much better.’

‘I do not feel that well.’ He looks back in the mirror.

‘Now, you gave us a scare.’ She admits. It is good to have him back, but how did it happen. Dean walks in the room. ‘Sammy, thank god.’ He pulls Sam into a tight embrace. Rose walks away.

………………….

Dean and Sam sit at the table: ‘Okay. Dean... what happened to me?’

‘Well, what do you remember?’

‘I-I saw you and Bobby, and... I felt this pain. This sharp pain, like... white-hot, you know, Rose was yelling. I do not remember what… and then you started running at me, and... that is about it.

__________________________

Nighttime. A cemetery gate opens, and Jake enters, walking towards a crypt. Dean is shown standing behind a large tomb, a gun in hand.

‘Howdy, Jake.’ Sam says, gun in his hand, pointed at the ground.

Bobby and Ellen appear from the shadows, guns raised.

‘Wait... you were dead. I killed you.’

Rose walks past Dean and ends up next to Sam: ‘Dead is a mysterious thing, Jake.’ Dean looks at her, shakes his head and concentrates again.

Jake begins to laugh: ‘Hey Lady, do me a favour. Put that gun to your head.’

Ellen shakily points her gun at her temple.

‘See that Ava girl was right. Once you give in to it, there are all sorts of new Jedi mind tricks you can learn.’

‘Why do you not try them on me.’ Rose challenges.

Ellen lets go of her gun. And then it flies away, aiming at Rose now.

‘Maybe.’ Jake says, the gun changes positions again, this time it aims Sam: ‘But I know it will not work.’

‘Shoot him.’ Sam shouts.

‘So, brave.’ Jake says, taking a step: ‘But this time you will not survive.’

‘Everybody put your gun down.’ Jake comments: ‘You as well.’ He points at where Dean is. He gets out and drops his gun. Three guns fall on the ground, only the one pointed at Sam stays in the air. Sam looks aside when Jake turns and nods at Rose.

Jake pulls the Colt out of his pocket. Rose speeds, takes the gun out off the air. She fires four times, blood spatters on her face. Ellen and Bobby walk past Sam, they stare at her, Rose. Dean walks over to look at Jace, then Rose, who wipes the blood from her face.

The five of them look over to the crypt as two separate engravings on the crypt spin in different directions, then stop.

‘Oh no.’ Bobby says.

‘What is it?’ Ellen asks.

Bobby looks at Rose, she answers: ‘It is hell.’

……………………

Black demon smoke starts to pour from the crypt, with individual trails of smoke haring off in different directions. Bobby and Ellen, Dean, Rose and Sam are taking cover behind some tombstones nearby.

‘What the hell just happened?!’ Dean asks.

‘That is a devils' gate. A damn door to hell.’ Rose says again. The railway iron is shown being bent in two and a pair of legs crossing, while a black demon smoke trail goes out the other way. ‘Stay here.’

Dean takes her arm: ‘What do you think you are doing?’

‘I have to close that thing.’

Bobby looks at Rose: ‘You are not doing that alone.’

‘We do this together.’ Sam decides, Ellen nods.

Dean checks the Colt for bullets: ‘If the demon gave this to Jake... then maybe...’

Thunder crashes and the Yellow-Eyed Demon appears behind Dean. He flings the Colt out of his hand and into his own. Dean looks astonished. ‘Boys should not play with Daddy's guns.’ He throws Dean into the air, where Dean hits his head on a tombstone and lies there, stunned.

Bobby, Ellen and Sam are struggling to close the crypt door. Rose runs in front of Dean. She hears his heartbeat. She smiles and runs at the demon. Sam turns and sees this: ‘No!’ Roses clashes into the demon, the Colt falls onto the ground, next to Dean.

The demon stumbles back but recovers fast, holds out his hand and Rose rises in the air.

Dean stands unsteadily on his legs and points the colt at the demon.

‘I would not do that.’ The demon says: ‘I will crush the life out of her before that bullet reaches me.’

Dean hesitates, he sees John attack it. Rose falls and starts breathing. Dean takes this moment and shoots the yellow eyes demon in the heart.

Bobby and Ellen finally close the gate doors and turn to see John.

John walks, and smiles at Dean, putting his hand on his oldest son's shoulder. Both are teary, and Sam approaches; they both look at Sam, and John and Sam nod at each other. With another look at Dean, John steps back and disappears into white light.

_________________________

Rose stands outside: ‘Dean.’ Her voice sounds soft.

‘Is there something wrong?’

‘No.’ She whispers: ‘Nothing is wrong.’

‘Come on.’ He says, taking her hand.

‘I know what you did… for Sam.’ She looks at him: ‘I understand.’

Their eyes connect. ‘You are not leaving?’

‘No.’ She says: ‘But do not lie to me again.’

He nods. She steps closer and kisses him.

____________________________

Sam, Dean, Ellen and Bobby are talking. She looks at them, and Dean grins at her.

_‘I am going to Mystic Falls.’_

‘Damon, do not.’

_‘I need to, to get Katherine back.’_

She knows it is what he believes: ‘Promise me one thing, stay away from Elena.’


End file.
